


The House

by Black_Lotus



Series: The Murder Family [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood Eagle, Bond Suppressants, Criminal Cunning, Cruelty, Dark Will, Deals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fingerfucking, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a sweetheat, He doesn't care, Heat Suppressants, Insanity, Jack is a bastard, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor self-loathing, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Partnership, Premature Birth, Protective Hannibal, Psychological Trauma, S&M, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Stalking, Torture, True Love, Twins, Unlikely Friendships, Violence, Will Knows, teenage will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night Hannibal is driving through Wolf Trap and hits a young Omega. He takes in the teenager and finds that he has been abused most of his life. Hannibal finds that rude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark And Winding Road

_'We can go wherever we want ‘cause we’re free_  
_Yeah, we’re free_  
_We can do whatever we want ‘cause we’re born young and free_  
_We’re born young and free'_  
_Marmozets, Born young and free._

 

The sky was mysterious and inky as Hannibal drove through Wolf Trap, he hated Wolf Trap it was in the middle of nowhere and he needed to refrigerate the kidneys and select cuts he had just removed from his now former patient; Oswald Roderick. Roderick had missed three appointments and the doctor thought it rude not to check on him, Hannibal had a duty of care after all. Roderick had however, decided that he was no longer going to see Hannibal and had proceeded to be rather rude to the good doctor. Hannibal couldn't allow such rudeness, especially when it had been so unprovoked, hence the slowly cooling organs in the back of the Bentley.

Hannibal was actually pleased to get rid of the annoying patient, and to have fresh meat for dinner; he hadn't quite decided what to make though. His headlights illuminated the foggy road, the only light other than the moon for miles. The doctor preferred driving at night, it gave him a sense of peace and solitary, far more calming than the rush the day held. That was, of course, until he saw the figure but too late. An obsidian shadow darted out from the tree line at the speed of a startled Gazelle and right in front of the beloved Bentley, that promptly smashed into it knocking the shadow to the grown. _Wonderful!_ Hannibal thought. _If this car is damaged I will kill whoever ran out_. It was just rude - and not to mention dangerous - to just go running around on the road on such a foggy night. Hannibal stepped out of the car, his breath turned to mist. All the warmth that had been in the vehicle was replaced by ice-cold night air and that night time scent that everyone knew but couldn't quite describe. The doctor walked around to the front of his Bentley as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, suddenly thankful that he was in the middle of nowhere. Hannibal stopped dead, an eyebrow raised, there in the middle of the road was a small, terrified teenager... a small terrified teenage _Omega_. The Omega  was covered in scars, some old some new, there were even some bite marks on his shoulder as though an Alpha had tried to resist bond marking the boy.  


He couldn't help but pity the boy as his Alpha DNA kicked in, forced him to protect and care. Hannibal walked with purpose to the back of his car and opened the trunk, he knew the Omega would not move, the proverbial deer in headlights made literal. When he returned it was with a big, red wool blanket, despite the teenager shuffling hurriedly backwards along the tarmac Hannibal managed to wrap him in the soft fabric. The Omega's skin was like ice as he picked him up bridal style, the boy's heart thundered in his chest vibrating into Hannibal's own. He struggled but it was pointless, Hannibal was too strong and there was no way in hell that the boy could disobey a thoroughbred Alpha.

The Psychiatrist settled the teenager in the back of the Bentley and resumed his original position in the driver's seat, he could see the petrify look from the Omega in his rear-view mirror, _What happened to him?_ Hannibal asked himself. _How could anyone treat an Omega like this? How?_ One thing was for sure, Hannibal would find out if it was the last thing he did; Omegas were beautiful creatures that should have been treasured and _never_ harmed. The teenage boy didn't speak as Hannibal drove, still an hour from his home, he just shivered and clung to the blanket. Terrified.

 

~X~  


 

Hannibal pulled into the garage of his elegant town house and the Omega and he still hadn't spoken, to be honest Hannibal wasn't overly surprised by that. He silenced the engine's purr and made his way to open the back passenger door, retrieving a scared blanket wrapped Omega. With ease Doctor Lecter carried him up the stairs and into one of his spare bedrooms, setting him on the bed which had been made up in blood red silk sheets. He pointed to a large oak door behind him.  


  
“You can shower and I will get you some clothes.”

His voice was filled with as much of a calming tone as he could muster but the boy with curly chestnut locks just stared at the floor in puzzlement. Hannibal practically fled the room thanks to the mass of pheromones the Omega was releasing and because he didn't want to scare him more than he already had.

It took a while but eventually the young Omega found the courage to step into the shower, warm water cascaded over his bruises soothing some of the pain he felt, he'd lost track of how many bruises there were, some horrid greens and yellows while others had turned a sickly purple-black; over his left shoulder several had merged together to form one huge blotch. His feet bled from running through the woods and most of his right side had grazed on the road when he'd bounced on the hood of Hannibal's car. Blood and soil flooded over the white tiles staining them a murky brown, he'd not know quite how much blood and filth coated his lean form. He couldn't bring himself to think, he knew that if he did he would remember the pain. The Omega wanted to cry but his tears had dried up so many years ago when he was a child. He'd got no idea how long he was permitted to to be in the shower so quickly stepped out as soon as the mud and blood had washed off then wrapped a towel around his waist. The teenager dried his hair off as best he could before he went back into the bedroom only to ground to a dead stop when he saw the strange accented man who'd seemingly taken pity on him.  _No please not again, please don't, please Please!_   Heavenly blue orbs glanced down to see the folded clothes in Hannibal's hand and suddenly felt ashamed, this Alpha wasn't going to hurt him like the others had, he'd just brought him some clothes like he said he would. Hannibal set the clothes down on the dark red bed and spoke tentatively.  


“When you are dressed you should come downstairs, I will have something ready for you to eat.” Hannibal looked the Omega over and decided that he probably hadn’t been fed in days, ribs threatened to become visible and he was much too pale. The boy could do nothing but nod to the Alpha but Hannibal seemed happy with that and left the room for him to dress.

Moments later the teen tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, not wanting to keep the Alpha waiting from his experience that never ended well.  A wonderful wall of cooking food hit him as he shuffled further into the kitchen where he found Hannibal making ham omelets, the ham wasn't ham but the Omega didn't need to know that. Hannibal thought something simple was the way to go if the dark-haired boy hadn't been eating regularly, he didn't want to overload his stomach. The two settled down and Hannibal was pleased to see the Omega eat. Clearly the teen had spirit.

“Let's start easy.” Hannibal began as the Omega ate his omelet. “How about your name? My name is Hannibal, and you are?” Hannibal placed a hand on his chest as he spoke. The teen looked nervous at the doctor's words and looked as though he balanced on the edge of staying or running away but built up his courage and answered.

“...Will.” His voice sounded timid and traumatized.

“It's nice to meet you William.” Will didn't respond and normally Hannibal would have found that rude but with the state Will was in he let it go and tried something else. “What were you running from, Will?” Silence hung thick in the air, Hannibal could practically feel Will shaking and was actually surprised when Will spoke.

“The... House.”

“What house, Will?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

“Just... The House.” Hannibal knew he was pushing the Omega but he had to keep going.

“Could you tell me about The House?” Doctor Lecter smiled softly in an attempt to comfort. “Please, William.” Will took a deep breath and stuttered out.

“When I... when I was young they... took me. Locked me in a room... gave me... gave me tablets. Men, _Alpha's_ , would... would... would ra-”

“Rape you.” Hannibal supplied and Will could only nod. “Were these pills round and purple?” Will nodded again and Hannibal recognised them as bond suppressants, cheap and illegal bond suppressants, _shameful_.

“Master said... be... be good and they won't hurt me but they always did.” Hannibal felt his heart twinge, usually he actually cared about others very little but this sweet, traumatized little Omega seemed to pull him in without really trying.

“'Master'?” Will didn't speak and Hannibal wasn't going to force him he had said enough for now. Tears poured down Will's face though he tried to hide them. Lecter was angry but kept his face carved in stone, wouldn't let his mask slip.

“Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?” Will looked up. “It's alright, go on.” Hannibal pointed to the stairs.

“Thank... thank you.” An honest smile pulled itself onto Hannibal's face and without another word being uttered Will slowly walked back up the stairs.

The cannibal wasn't stupid - far from it - he was well aware that Will didn't trust him and that was to be expected, Hannibal was just a strange Alpha that had hit him with his car in the middle of the night and taken him home. No one would trust that but Will had decided he was safer with this unknown Alpha that wherever he came form.  


	2. When I Come Home

_'I'm a leading man_  
_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_  
_Oh so intricate'_  
_Fall Out Boy, This Ain't A Scene._

 

Will lay in the tiny, filth covered bed, or at least it had been a bed at some point, now it was just rickety mass of twigs with a tattered mattress atop it. Silence hung as his protector and betrayer. The Omega was wrapped up in what had originally been a white sheet praying there were no more but fate was never so kind; some days Will wondered if fate had a personal vendetta against him. He heard the heavy slam of footballs echoing down the hall as they approached his door, each step rang in his mind as though he were being slapped in the face with a brick.   


The door opened slowly revealing a tall black man in a dark blue suit and intimidating smirk. The Alpha growled at Will, walking toward him as he ripped off his tie and let it drop to the ground as though it offended him. Will didn't know how or why but it was always worse when The House's Master touched him, made him feel owned instead of just filthy and used. Will had learnt not to speak or squirm, it hurt less that way but only a little. His self-proclaimed Master dove on Will, pinned him to the sick excuse for a bed knocking the air from his lungs and adding yet more bruises to the Omega's body. Hands forced their way over his battered form, fingernails dug in deep, breaking the skin with a sadistic pleasure. He'd suffered through the agony before but he never go used to it, no one did.

~X~  


Will sat bolt upright in Hannibal's indulgently comfortable spare bed, it had just been a dream but it seemed that his body refused to accept that. The Omega charged through the dark into the bathroom and promptly threw up, his body convulsed violently, panted desperately. When his stomach finally calmed Will lay slumped beside the toilet on the cold tile for a while until the sweat that coated his skin and his breath forced him into another shower, it was still dark so he flipped on the light almost blinding himself in the process. Will blinked a few times letting his blue eyes adjust and then stripped of the pyjamas that Hannibal had given him, turned on the water and stepped under the sinfully hot spray. Will didn't know how but the warm water managed to wash away all the pain and sweat drenched fear he had, leaving something that resembled calm. Will just stood there letting the water do its work for what seemed like hours with hid forehead rested against the stunning white tiles. Suddenly Hannibal knuckles tap, tap tapped on the door and startled Will out of his peace, with a sense of dread he realised that at some point the sun had rose to light the sky.

“Will, I brought you some clean clothes,” the door opened and Will was thankful for the showers frosted glass. “they're next to the basin.” 

Without another word Hannibal left the Omega in to his shower, the soft sound of the bathroom door closing being the only indication Hannibal had left. Will's minds found itself thinking of the Doctor, a voice at the back of his head said that the Alpha just wanted to wash the scent of other Alphas off of him so he could have Will for himself, but no, he refused to listen. The Alpha had never met him and yet without question had taken the Omega into his home and treated him with care and respect, that was something he'd never experienced before. Will had never had even an ounce of it before and he had to admit that he was rather enjoying it. Will shut off the shower and towelled off, the clothes Hannibal had left were a little too big but that was only to be expected, they were clean and smelt faintly of the Alpha.

He padded down the stairs feeling a little more comfortable moving about the house than the night before. Upon entering the kitchen Will found one of the counters topped with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and two small yellowish pills. That voice at the back of him mind started to scream _run_ instead he chose to stand his ground.

“What are these?” Hannibal saw the fear on his face as he turned from washing his hands at the sink. The doctor gave a soft smile but Will could see the danger lurking behind it.

“They are vitamins, they will make you feel better and get rid of the bond suppressants they had you on.” Will looked confused. “The purple pills.” That relaxed Will a little but Hannibal could tell that he was still in two minds. “William, I know you have no real reason to trust me but I swear to you I will not touch you, hurt you like the others did. Please believe that. I won't force you to take these," He gestured to the pills. "but it would be better for your heath if you chose to." Hannibal pulled on his suit jacket that he been rested over the camel colored armchair that called teh far side of the room home, and walked towards Will. “I will be back by eight o'clock since I have no late appointments. Your breakfast is in the oven staying warm, eat and make yourself at home. Stay out of the basement though, other than that you can go anywhere in the house.” Hannibal made to leave but Will squeaked out.

“Where are you going?”

“To my office, Will, I'm a Psychiatrist. I will be back later, remember to take your pills.” The doctor turned and left Will alone in the house looking at his meds suspiciously.

With a sigh Will picked up the tablets and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them down with his cool glass of orange juice, there was something different about Hannibal compared to any Alpha he'd ever met, there was no denying his dangerous he was but Will got the feeling it wasn't aimed at him. His breakfast turned out to be a protein scramble, each bite of which was better than the last. Will may have even let out a little perturbed sigh when he finished it. Will did as Hannibal said and tried to make himself at home, a surprisingly difficult task considering he'd never had a home before. He wandered the house taking in all the art and ambiance, Hannibal's home was like an art gallery to Will who had spent most of his life in a nine by nine, grey painted room. He'd sniffed at the strange lines of herbs growing in boxes along the dining room wall. Will investigated the strange piano like instrument the Alpha owned and found it made a strange plucking like noise, the instrument had been painted in such detail, all dark wood and golden lines but the Omega truly had no idea what it was. Eventually Will came across Hannibal's study painted in a deep blue that reminded him of the ocean, which he'd only ever seen once, all but one wall was occupied by books and Will felt himself smile. He wandered over to a section of books opposite the door and pulled one out at random. _The Mysterious Island_ back at The House Beverly had read to him and the younger Omega's, Beverly was kind like that, in fact she was the only reason he could read properly having been taken at such a young age. Will opened the book and began to read, settling himself in Hannibal's study chair.

~X~  


Hannibal returned home at eight sharp just as he'd said and found the house dark.

“Hello William.” 

He called but no response came. Doctor Lecter frowned as he made his way through the house in search of the little Omega but smiled when he saw the light on in his study, he opened the door and to find Will fast asleep with one of his novels over the Omega's face as a sleep mask. Hannibal flipped the desk lamp off and put the book away, surprised that Will didn't wake and even more so when he picked up the Omega and carried him to the spare room that Hannibal had since dubbed _Will's room_ in his mind. Hannibal almost had to run the last few feet thanks to the Omega's intoxicating pheromones but he was a thoroughbred Alpha and wouldn't give in to his base desires so easily. His home had begun to smell like the Omega, normally Alpha scent would dominate but Will's scent was strong and Hannibal was beginning to wonder if a heat was in his near future. If there was Hannibal was going to have to move out to keep his promise, because if the boy smelt this good out of heat there was no telling what would happen. The doctor set Will down in his bed and covered him over with the soft duvet before fleeing the room; as a wealthy and socially sophisticated Alpha Hannibal would have preferred the word 'retreat'. With the bond suppressants being slowly flushed from Will's system a heat was only logical... Hannibal had a lot to think about.  



	3. We All Have Nigtmares

_'Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_  
_Well sentence me to another life'_  
_Paramore, Ignorance_

 

Hannibal had told a half truth to Will when he said he had no late appointments, in fact he only had three and they were finished by noon. He had used the rest of the day to return to Wolf Trap and search the area. It hadn't taken long for Hannibal to pick up Will's scent, it was easy to pick up thanks to the fact his feet had bled as he ran. For hours Hannibal followed, only someone running in true fear could have done it. Suddenly the smell of an Alpha hit him as well as a lot of betas, the whole area reeked of them blocking out any faint trace of Will. Hannibal had lost the trail, there were simply to many sent trails, some were even animal. With the lack of light and the loss of scent Hannibal reluctantly decided to go home to Will.

~X~  


“Hello William.” 

He called but no response came. Doctor Lecter smiled when he saw the light on in his study, he opened the door and smiled when he found Will fast asleep with one of his novels over the Omega's face as a sleep mask. Hannibal flipped the desk lamp off and put the book away, surprised that Will didn't wake and even more so when he picked up the Omega and carried him to the spare room that Hannibal had since daubed _Will's room_. Hannibal had to run the last few feet thanks to the Omega's pheromones. His house was beginning to smell like the Omega, normally Alpha scent would dominate but Will's scent was strong and Hannibal was beginning to wonder if a heat was in his near future. If there was Hannibal was going to have to move out to keep his promise. The doctor set Will down in his bed and covered him with the soft duvet before fleeing the room. If Will was preparing for heat, Hannibal had a lot to think about.

After taking Will to bed Hannibal found that he had drunk a whole bottle of Chianti. I should get rid of him, things would be easier. No I can't do that he's still a teenager and its cruel, not to mention rude. Hannibal decided that he just had to get some sleep, he could think about things tomorrow with fresh eyes and so he settled down in his silk sheets for some well deserved sleep. For ten minuets anyway. Hannibal had just started to drift off when the door opened and the sweat coated Omega tiptoed inside filling every inch of the only room that didn't smell like Will with pheromones.

“Hannibal, I had a nightmare I'm scared can I sleep here?” Will whispered, Hannibal spoke but didn't sit up.

“Will you are safe in your room, no one can harm you. I promise.”

“Please Hannibal, I'll be quiet.” Hannibal sighed.

“Fine, come on.” He was going to regret that.

Will climbed under the covers and cuddled himself up to Hannibal's chest. Doctor Lecter couldn't just sit there and let Will's heat hit, he had to talk to him and right there was as good as anywhere.

“Will, when they gave you the tablets did they ever give you small green and white capsules?”

“Sometimes.” He could feel Will pull a face against his chest.

“Will, when was the last time they gave you them?” Hannibal asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“They day I escaped.” Hannibal sat himself up and moved down the bed away from Will, he filled his hands with his head. The Omega sat up behind him, clearly concerned.

“What's wrong Hannibal?” He was worried he had done something to upset the Alpha.

“Will they where heat suppressants. You are going into heat.” Silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

“What is heat?” Hannibal's heart dropped, Will had no idea how his own body worked.

“Will, heat is where Omega's bodies, your body prepares itself to have children. The tablets stop it from happening. We have two options Will, I go to a hotel for two weeks or I get you the pills to stop it.” Hannibal turned to face Will who had practically curled himself into a ball.

“Would you have to go?”

“Yes Will, an Omega in heat releases a lot of pheromones, you can't smell them you don't need to but it is the only thing I can smell. Its to tell an Alpha that you are ready for breeding. If I stay Will it will get to a point where I can't control myself.” Hannibal put as much emotion into the sentence as possible, his way of reassuring Will.

“I don't want you to go.”

“Will...” He was cut off.

“I'll take them.”

“Are you sure?” Will nodded, it was clear he would do anything get Hannibal to stay with him.

“I will go back to my room.” Will made to stand up but Hannibal pulled him back and returned them to their original position.

“I can cope for one night and you are scared.”

XXXX

Jack threw his empty glass of Scotch at the wall, he was still angry he had lost one of his Omegas. He sat in his office on the top floor of The House waiting for his betas to finish going through his camera footage and find out who let his property escape. From the small intercom box on the left of his desk came a shaky voice.

“Boss, Chilton is here and he wants Will.” _Fuck!_ Jack shouted in his head.

“I'm coming down.” Some days Jack felt like he had to do everything himself.

True to his word Jack appeared downstairs a few minuets later and walked directly to Chilton.

“I am sorry Chilton, if I knew you were coming I would have informed you.”

“Informed me of what?” God Jack hated Chilton and his stuck up voice.

“Will is very ill, we have had to hospitalize him, Doctor Du Maurier is with him.” He lied so easily.

“What a pity I was looking forward to young William.”

“My apologies, I recommend Beverly or even Brian.” Chilton stood for a moment thinking, deciding between the two.

“Brian.”

“First floor room seventeen.” Without even a 'thank you' Chilton vanished up the stairs and Jack was pleased to return to his office. Once he was there though he had to deal with Price, the stupid little beta that had been going through his footage. Jack sat down at his desk and gestured for Price to start talking.

“Okay, so I've gone through it all like you said...”

“Just tell me who it was that let him out.” The Alpha growled.

“Beverly, she took your master-key after...after you and her y'know.”

“That bitch!” Jack shot a look at Price that screamed  _get out_ and Price waisted no time in doing so vanishing back to the ground floor and safety. Crawford stormed down the hall to room twenty-three where he found Beverly half asleep. In the worst awakening possible Jack grabbed and slammed the poor defenceless Omega against the wall so hard her head dented the wall.

“Why did you let him out hmm? Why not yourself?” Beverly knew there was no point in lying to her Master, he would make her punishment worse. She spoke in between sobs.

“Will still had hope, the rest of us have accepted our fate, Will hasn't.” Jack just chuckled.

“Well I don't think he has hope anymore. My Alphas tore him apart, no more Will, no more hope.” Panic set in to Beverley’s face, Will was dead because of her. The only real friend she had was dead and it was all her fault. She was pulled from her thoughts as Jack buried his large hand in her hair and dragged her down the hall, a flight of stairs and into Brian's room. Brian was on his knees bare before Chilton when Jack entered with the Omega.

“Crawford what the fuck?”

“Since you have to miss out of Will, I have decided that you can have Beverly for free to go with Brian here.” Chilton raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Jack threw Beverly onto the bed and Brian automatically jumped up to make sure she was alright, he knew all too well what damage their Master could do when he wanted to.

“Take your time doctor.”


	4. To Help Is To Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! there is Anaphylaxis in this chapter

_It's a little bit of give,_   
_And a little bit of take_   
_When you're looking for the mark you want to make_   
_It's a little bit of give,_   
_And a little bit of take_

_Don't be afraid no,_   
_Don't be afraid no_   
_It's just a part everyone gotta go through_   
_Don't be afraid no,_   
_Don't be afraid no_   
_Tonight Alive, Listening_

 

Hannibal had wasted no time getting Will the needed capsules, he walked into the study and after a long conversation Will had popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed. Will made a face at their flavour. Hannibal gave a half-smile.

“Will they are there to do a job, not to taste good.”

“I remember them tasting better.”

“Quit your wining and sit down, watch television or something.” He spoke in a joking voice and then left for the kitchen, thoughts of dinner filling his mind.

It took the doctor twenty minuets to prepare a beautiful heart that had once been owned by Jesslyn Konrad, a thirty-eight year old bitch. Hannibal wasn't really one for obscene language but he had no other word that fitted her more than bitch. He had enjoyed taking her heart she'd begged and begged yet like with every other person he had killed the pleas fell on deaf ears. Shutting the oven door Hannibal poured himself a glass of red wine, he paused for a moment and then called through to the living room and Will.

“William, would you like to try some wine, seventeen is old enough to try it.” Will didn't respond, he probably had the volume up too loud again. Hannibal walked back to the living room repeat what he had just said but a little louder...he froze. There on the floor between the coffee table and couch was Will gasping for air. Hannibal ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, he pulled the salt of his dining table as he went back to Will. Mixing the two as he knelt by the struggling Omega.

“Will drink this before your airway closes anymore.” Will did his best to drink down all the salted water. Quickly he gagged and threw up covering Hannibal's knees in the half-dissolved capsules and salt water, suddenly Hannibal was glad Will hadn't eaten. Will stopped gasping, airway too constricted for any air to get in his lungs, Doctor Lecter charged to a draw in the corner of the room and ripped open one of the medical stashes he had in the house and pulled out an EpiPen that he had been holding onto. Hannibal ripped off the cap and embedded it in Will's thigh, mentally counting to ten. Moments later Will was breathing again and Hannibal held him close until the gasps turned to steady breaths. When he could safely form sentences again Will asked.

“What happened?” Turning his head into Hannibal chest hearing his heart beat.

“You had an allergic reaction to the pills, they must have given you the cheep versions. That's why you said they tasted better, the illegal stuff has Mebabi... you don't need to know that, it just tastes sweeter. You are allergic to the real thing.” To keep costs low, he added in his head. They sat in silence for a while before Will spoke again.

“Will I still go into heat?” Hannibal sighed at the Omega's question.

“Yes, you will quicker now. I'll book into a hotel, it should take full effect by morning.”

“I don't want you to go.” Will snuggled into Hannibal just a little more, seeking comfort.

“Will we have been through this, the only way would be if we bonded.”

“What is bonding?” Hannibal felt his heart drop again, he had just assumed that Will knew what that was, then again he hadn't known what heat was.

“Its when an Alpha and an Omega join emotionally, mentally...physically. The Omega becomes the Alphas and the Alpha the Omegas.” Hannibal took a breath. “Omegas want to please their Alpha. The Alpha coats the Omega in their scent so others know who said Omega belongs to and is protected by.”

“Then bond to me.”


	5. A Variety Of Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter conains; sex, abuse, Kiddnapping and forsed prostitution

_'I chime in with a_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of poise and rationality.'_   
_Panic! At The Disco, I Write Sins Not Tragedies_

 

_“Then bond to me.”_

The words repeated in his head over and over, echoing off into the back of Hannibal's mind and freezing him in place. Will clearly sensed it, turning around to look at the beyond shocked Alpha. He spoke with such emotion in his voice, but he refused to make eye contact.

“Hannibal, you already protect me, care about me, treat me beyond well. I...I'm not opposed to physically.” Somehow Hannibal found his voice, it was calm and stoic like Will had asked something as simple as 'what's for dinner'.

“Will, you are just saying that because your heat is almost upon you.” And then something happened that Hannibal had given up on, Will didn't speak he simply leaned up and presses a soft kiss to the Alpha's lips. Suddenly all of Hannibal's protests disappeared and Hannibal kissed back, pushing Will down onto his back and laying on top of the Omega. Lips meeting in a clash of teeth and tongue. The doctor leaned back on his knees long enough to rip Will's yellow and black plaid shirt open, tiny white buttons bouncing on the hardwood floor. Will buried his face in Hannibal's neck taking a deep breath that filled his lungs of the Alphas scent, it pushed him over the edge and into his heat. Will's body grew warmer, needier.

Hannibal picked the young Omega up, pulling him to his chest and carried him upstairs where he threw Will onto the bed. Hannibal pulled off his own clothes while Will shuffled out of his pants, eyes never leaving the other. Seconds later and he was back on Will, leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses on his heated skin. Will moaned as Hannibal pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin there. Will wished that could go on forever but the Alpha pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in the Omega's neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the perfect bruise formed. Marking Will as his own.

Will was wet and desperate for his Alpha to take care of him, he pushed his hips up to meet Hannibal's erection causing them both to moan.

“Heat is making you desperate, William.” Will nodded and pulled his head up off the pillow to kiss the Alpha.

“Please Hannibal.” Hannibal kissed him as fingers trailed down his skin to his core, teasing. “Please!” He begged a little louder making Hannibal chuckle, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. Will moaned pushing himself down on Hannibal's crooked fingers. The Alpha wasn't close enough though so Will wrapped his legs round Hannibal, digging his fingernails into the man’s back. Bringing Hannibal as close as possible.

“Please.” Hannibal couldn't deny him any longer and so pulled his fingers back and Will mourned the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Hannibal made sure of that and thrusted in to the very hilt. He gave Will a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Hannibal set a painfully fast pace that had Will moaning and gasping into Hannibal's neck. Just as Will was getting use to the speed the Alpha gripped his ass and flipped them so Will straddled his hips, pulling the Omega down onto himself. Hannibal felt his knot building and making it a little difficult to pull out of Will, a few more thrusts and Will came with a shout. None of the other Alphas had made him feel that before. Will's walls tightened around Hannibal and pushed him over the edge, filling the young Omega with his seed, knot keeping it in place.

Will collapsed on Hannibal's chest lungs pulling in sex scented air. Hannibal knew that Will would be uncomfortable staying in that position until his knot went down, so he picked up Will and moved them on their sides but dropped him on the bed as he came again, pulling another moan from Will.

“What now?” Will asked getting his breath back.

“Now you're mine.”

XXXX

Jack suddenly appeared in the foyer, that surprised Price and Gideon who sat at the resection desk. Jack only came down when there was a problem or a delivery, and Price hadn't been told about a delivery. Jack was smiling, he never did that. Price and Gideon looked at each others faces decorated in confusion. There was a buzz as the main door opened and Mason Verger stepped inside with an unconscious brunette over his shoulder. Verger was an Alpha wanna be but he wasn't and Jack never let him forget it. Price jumped up and ran to Verger and the girl tucking her hair behind her ear to get a good look at the girl. Price gasped.

“That's my sister, Alana.” Jack just grinned at the horror in Price's eyes.

“When I hired you three weeks ago you mentioned that you had dealt with Omegas before because your half-sister was one. I am down an Omega so I sent Verger her to get me one I had easy access to.” Jack turned back to Verger. “Take her to Will's old room.”

“Twenty-two right?” Jack nodded and Verger made his way up the stairs. Jack turned back to a horrified Price and growled, scaring the more submissive beta.

“You have no choice in this, I cannot have empty rooms. Alana will stay here now.” Without another word Jack pushed Price back to the desk and went back to his office. Gideon knew what Price was thinking and knew it wouldn’t end well.

“Jimmy, don't. He is an Alpha and we are betas, if we went against him he would tear us apart in seconds.”

“I know, I could try to get her out like Beverly did with Will?” Gideon made a  _don't be stupid_ face and said.

“Jimmy he would know it was you, you're her brother. When he found you he would torture you both, kill you and put Alana back to work in that accursed hell-hole he calls a room.” Price took a deep breath calming himself down and responded.

“You're right. At least Beverly, Brian and Abi will take care of her as best they can.” That was if Beverley recovered from the beating Jack had given her after Chilton left, Doctor Du Maurier had taken hours to sew up the cuts.

That was what Jack did he collected his Omegas and surrounded himself with betas so when something like that happened they could do nothing about it. He had built a pyramid and put himself at the top, made himself king of the place. No one could go against him, not even for their own family.


	6. Saved By The Bell

_When I was a young boy,_   
_My father took me into the city_   
_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_   
_would you be the saviour of the broken,_   
_the beaten and the damned?"_   
_He said "Will you defeat them,_   
_your demons, and all the non-believers,_   
_the plans that they have made?"_   
_"Because one day I'll leave you,_   
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_   
_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_   
_My father took me into the city_   
_To see a marching band._   
_He said, "Son when you grow up,_   
_would you be the saviour of the broken,_   
_the beaten and the damned?"_   
_My Chemical Romance, Welcome To The Black Parade_

 

Alana opened her eyes, blinking the solid sleep from them. She realised that she wasn't in her bed and shot up facing the pillow and supported her weight on weak arms. _Where am I?_ Alana's head thumped in pain, her light blue dress ripped and torn. She looked round and saw a dark-haired man and a younger girl with hazel eyes.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Alana shuffled until her back hit the wall.

“Shhh its alright.” The man made a calming gesture. “My name is Brian, this is Abi.” Abi waved, her shoulders tensed. They never seemed to be un-tensed, like Will Abi had been taken young and The House was all she knew.

“Alana. Where am I?” She repeated, wall relinquishing its hold on her back.

“Its called The House. We're for the Alphas, don't fight them and take the pills. They won't hurt you as much if you do.” Alana's eyes widened taking in Brian's words. Alana jumped up and ran to the door but Abi stopped her.

“Master will be doing his rounds soon if you're gone he will hurt you. There are too many cameras, he would see and the betas will stop you.” Abi and Brian managed to steer Alana to sit back on the bed, Brian opened the door and Abi stepped out.

“Alana, when he comes in here be quiet and don't fight him.” With that Brian left leaving her alone in the room, tears building in her eyes. She had heard of places like the house before but she never in a million years thought she would be taken by one. She remembered an odd blonde man say something and then grab her but that was all, Alana was angry she hadn't been able to put up a fight, scream, anything.

Alana sat there for a few minuets, lost in her own thoughts halfway between anger and terror. The sound of the door opening pulled her back though, there stood The House's Master. No one know where it came from but there was a sudden rush of courage surged through her blood and Alana hit her captor as hard as possible and ran again to the door only to be dragged back, screaming to the bed. Hitting it with a thud that vibrated through her very soul.

“I think there are some things you need to learn!” Jack screamed. The anger of an Alpha was painful in her ears.

XXXX

Screams echoed through the building even down two flights of stairs to Price and Gideon at the resection desk. Price was shaking, tears slowly rolling down his pale cheeks, hands gripping the desk sending his knuckles white. Gideon knew there was nothing he could really do to comfort his friend but he could drown out some of Alana's screams, in a desperate attempt to help Gideon leaned forward and turned the radio on, turning it up until it wouldn’t go any louder. Gideon placed a hand on Prices white knuckled hand and said.

“Just listen to the music.”

XXXX

Will was still asleep, his face illuminated by soft streaks of orange sun. Hannibal leaned on his elbow carding Wills dark curls. A soft and true smile played on his lips. Will woke gently, limbs reaching out and stretching reluctantly letting the morning in.

“Morning.” Will mumbled, voice groggy. He cuddled himself into Hannibal's chest, seeking out his Alpha and placed a soft kiss on it. Hannibal had taken the liberty of coating Will in his scent as he slept and was rather pleased with the result, Hannibal rather liked his Omega smelling like him.

“As much as I like watching you sleep.” He paused to kiss Will's supple lips. “You will be in need again in a few hours and I have an appointment to get to. I will go to that and then come back and take care of you.”

“Maybe I need you now.” Will spoke as he snaked his arms around the Alpha, Hannibal laughed and kisses his  
Omega again.

“Don't be so demanding.” Hannibal teased climbing out of bed and selecting one of his perfectly tailored suits, it didn't take long for him to select a silver-grey one with a coal tie. As he pulled on his pants he said.

“I will make you breakfast William but you will have to get out of bed to eat it.”

“I want to stay in bed, its warm.”

“Then you will go hungry.” Will pouted.

“You're mean to me.” Hannibal pulled on his shirt buttoning it up slowly.

“I'm the Alpha, I can do whatever I want.” Will knelt on the bed bare before a now fully dressed  
Hannibal and spoke with an alluring smile on his face.

“Come and show me then.” Hannibal laughed again and kissed Will's soft neck, teasing the bruise there a little.

“My sweet William, as much as I would like to torment you until you become needy, missing an appointment would be rude and we can't have that.” Will grumbled something that resembled a goodbye as Hannibal left.

XXXX

Hannibal had sat in his usual chair for an hour listening to Raymond Montgomery go on about how he hated his life and blamed his parents, thankfully the clock chimed signalling the end of their time. Hannibal just wanted to go home to his William and delve back into the warmth of his soft Omegan skin. Hannibal guided Raymond to the door and opened it as the patient thanked him for his time, he hated listening to Mister Montgomery but at least he was curious. Looking up into his waiting area Hannibal's eyes found Doctor Frederick god-damn Chilton. Without so much as a 'hello' Chilton barged past Hannibal and into his office.

“Good morning, Chilton.” Hannibal greeted in the nicest possible tone, mainly to annoy the other doctor.

“Noah Bryant. He wants you to be his therapist, refuses to talk to anyone else. Says you understand him.”

“Yes, I treated him for a few months before his capture.” Hannibal closed his appointment book and leaned on his desk. “I assume he refuses to speak with you?” Chilton gave an annoyed smile.

“He does.”

“And you have come to me out of desperation.” It wasn’t a question.

“Will you speak to him or not, Hannibal?”

“Of course. Only too happy to help out a friend.” Now that pissed off Chilton, who held his hands behind his back.

“You smell like Omega, Hannibal. When did you go down there?” For the first time Hannibal looked at Chilton.

“Where's there?”

“I don't know why I tell you anything Hannibal, you never listen to me.” Chilton sighed at Hannibal's stoic expression. “The House.” Chilton was cut off by Hannibal's phone ringing, echoing through the otherwise silent room. Hannibal wanted to launch across the room at Chilton but chose to answer the phone instead thinking _saved by the bell_. Hannibal only half listened to the female voice on the other end of the line. Chilton waved and left leaving Hannibal alone with a woman yapping in his ear saying she needed to cancel her appointment without his normal twenty-four hour notice. Hannibal should have found that rude but his mind  was focused on something else entirely.

“Alright, Miss Winters. Just this once though.” He hung up before she could say anything else. Hannibal had a way to find The House and he was going to make sure that Chilton told him everything he knew and he was going to make Chilton suffer through every sentence. Not for him but for William. _His_ William.


	7. Please Hannibal

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_   
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_   
_Said,_   
_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_   
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance_   
_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants_   
_Pull a breath like another cigarette_   
_Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)_   
_Fall Out Boy, I Don't Care_

 

Hannibal had spent the last few days with young William, taking care of his Omega and so Frederick Chilton had been sent to the very back of his mind. Hannibal couldn't be angry while he was with his Will, he didn't overly care what people though of him but Will was not 'people'. After Will's heat Hannibal decided that they needed to go out for dinner, it was partly to help Will adjust to being social but mainly because he couldn't be bothered to cook. It didn't happen very often but it did happen. The Bentley rolled along the dark road, trees hunched over the top almost cocooning the street. It was late and Hannibal was looking forward to holding Will in his arms as they slept.

“Thank you for dinner.” William's voice filled the silence. “I didn't know chicken could be so good.” Hannibal chuckled.

“Its my plan to widen your palate.” The two fell back into a peaceful silence for a few moments before Will broke it again.

“I keep thinking this is a dream, that I am going to wake up back in that room and have all of this gone, you gone.” Hannibal didn't speak he simply pulled the car over and turned to Will.

“Will, this is real. You are my mate now, we are bonded and I will never let anyone or anything harm you ever again and if they do I will kill them. You have an Alpha now.” Will smiled and Hannibal leaned just enough to press his lips to the Omega's. “And your scent has changed.” Will opened his mouth and then shut it again as if thinking better of his question.

“What is it?”

“How many people have you killed?” The atmosphere changed but not to something violent.

“How did you...” Hannibal was cut off.

“You said you would kill anyone that hurt me, I know that's true. I know you've killed I see it in your eyes.” Hannibal suddenly felt like he had to reassure Will.

“Will I would never hurt you.”

“I know and I know that you wouldn’t kill without reason, I accepted that you kill. It doesn't bother me maybe it should but it doesn't. I love you.” Hannibal's heart twinged, Will had figured him out where police and profilers had failed and still he loved the doctor. That meant more than Hannibal could say. He decided to play it down, make the atmosphere return to a happy one.

“Its good you belong to an Alpha whose actions you accept.” With that Hannibal began driving again down the long road.

“Hmm property of Hannibal Lecter.” Will Laughed. Hannibal didn't know how Will had managed to accepted the truth to him but if William loved him, that was more than enough for Hannibal.

Hannibal had given up on having a mate, in his teen years he had played with the idea, yet Hannibal never found someone he wanted to protect, mate with...love. William was different, he hadn't realised until that moment but he needed Will to accept him.

Much to the couples pleasure they fell back into a peaceful silence, Will watched as emerald trees passes by and listening to the silence as if it was a symphony. Hannibal slowed as they turned a left around a corner, two seconds later there was a metallic thump as he hit something, the car grounded to a halt. _This is becoming a regular occurrence._ Hannibal thought. Will charged out of the car followed by his Alpha at a more controlled pace. There in the illumination of the headlights was a reddish-brown dog, not harmed just sitting there in the light looking at Hannibal and Will.

“He is not harmed, I only tapped him.” Hannibal informed. “Get back in the car William, its cold.”

“No.” Hannibal stopped and turned back to the Omega. “Please, he is filthy and looks hungry, and like you said its cold. He's a stray.” Will knelt beside the dog and Hannibal sighed.

“Will, he will be fine...”

“Please.” Will cut him off. “Please, he needs a home.” Hannibal desperately wanted to say 'no' but Will was already petting the animal and looked at his Alpha with eyes full of hope. Hannibal couldn't say 'no', he properly never would say 'no' to Will again.

“Alright.” Hannibal raised a finger and pointed at William. “But he stays off my furniture.” Will smiled and let out a little happy noise as he guided the animal into the back of Hannibal's very expensive Bentley.

XXXX

Hannibal opened the front door of his town house and watched as an almost giddy Will led the dog upstairs and into the bathroom. The Alpha heard water running as he retrieved a few older towels from a cupboard and took the stairs two at a time to join Will and the animal that had somehow moved in.

Hannibal rolled up his sleeves revealing his strong muscles and knelt beside Will who had stripped off his plaid shirt and jeans and now wore a plain black t-shirt and boxers. The Alpha took some of his shampoo and diluted it while Will held the dog at bay, the two washed the dog slowly getting rid of God only knew how much grime. Bubbled rose from the claw-footed bath, the dog shook himself and suddenly Will burst out laughing.

“What?” Hannibal question, completely unaware of the pile of bubbled on his head. Will continued to laugh but pointed, telling him of the snow cone topping. Hannibal wiped the bubbles from his head.

“Oh you think that's funny?” Hannibal smiled and wiped the bubbles over Will's nose. Suddenly a bubble fight ensued, limbs stretching out and covering one another with the froth. Laughter echoing around the room. Eventually they dried off the dog and found that their new pet rather liked the hair dryer. The two led the animal down the stairs.

“Hannibal, is there something we can feed him?”

“There is some left over ham in the fridge, he can eat that.” Will wandered off followed by the animal leaving Hannibal to settle down on his couch wondering why with one look Hannibal had let Will bring a dog into his pristine home. Then he remembered the eyes. Will reappeared and settled on the couch snuggling into Hannibal warm strong chest.

“Thank you for letting me keep him.” Will leaned up and kissed the older man.

“You are very welcome, William.” Will shifted to straddled the Alpha's hips and snaked his arms around his neck.

“I really am grateful.” Will pressed his lips to the Alpha's. Hannibal almost growled and dug his teeth back into William's neck calling back the bruise. Will moaned.

“William put the dog in the yard and join me upstairs would you?” Will kissed him again and stood.

“Winston.”

“What?”

“His name is Winston.” Will disappeared to the kitchen.

“Alright then.”


	8. Closed Door, Open Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its two chapters in one day but i finished this and just had to put it up. Enjoy

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._   
_But I got him where I want him now._   
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_   
_To steal it all away from you now._   
_But God does it feel so good,_   
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._   
_And if you could then you know you would._   
_'Cause God it just feels so..._   
_It just feels so good._   
_Paramore, Misery Business_

 

The House's main door buzzed and Gideon looked down to the camera, seeing Chilton he let him in and Price greeted him.

“Good afternoon Doctor Chilton. If you want to see Will I am sorry but he is still in the hospital with Doctor Du Maurier.” Chilton leaned on the desk.

“That is quite alright, I am here to see Beverley. I feel like a change and want to have some fun before I get on the plane.”

“Where is it you're going, sir?” Price asked mouth pulled up in the corners.

“To oversee the movement of a patient in Chicago...” Gideon sudenly interrupted cutting of the doctor.  


“Doctor Chilton, Beverley isn't in the boss' good book so I will call Clarice to let you into her room.” Gideon made to reach for his walkie but Price lay a hand on his shoulder and said.

“No, no its alright. I have a set of keys here, it would be quicker for the Doctor.” Price guided Chilton up the green painted stairs, Beverley's room was on the second floor but as they reached the first Price asked.

“When should we expect you back Doctor?”

“Not for a while, the patient is problematic and paperwork alone will take a week. I would send someone else but frankly everyone I could send it a fucking moron.” Price didn't know how to respond to that and so he just carried on up the stairs and to room twenty-three, Beverley’s room. Price went through the large ring of keys until he found the right one and opened the padlock.

“When you're done, just click the padlock shut.” Chilton went inside without a word and slammed it behind him. Price wasn't surprised and flipped the sign by the door from green to red, he began to walk away but stopped at twenty-two, Will's room, well now it was Alana's room. The beta looked at the padlock on her door and sighed, he wanted to help but there was no way they would escape, they would be tracked down, killed. Price put the thoughts out of his mind and started back down the stairs, when he once again reached the first floor he found Brian waiting for him.

“Brian, go back to your room if the other betas see you, you know what the boss will do.”

“I know but I heard you and Chilton talking and didn't know when I would get a chance to speak to you again. I just wanted you to know that me, Beverly and Abi are taking care of Alana, like you asked. As much as we can anyway.” Price clenched his fists, how he hated Jack Crawford. Sensing what Price needed Brian pulled the beta into a hug.

“Everything will work out, Jimmy.” Brian had always been an optimist. Price tilted his head and placed a soft kiss to Brian's lips.

“I don't think I could cope if I didn't have you to watch out for her.” A door banged and the two immediately recognised it as the door to Jack's office, the two practically jumped out of each others arms. It was almost two o'clock so Jack was starting his rounds.

“Brian go back to your room.” The Omega nodded and kissed Price before running off back to his own room.

XXXX

“What do you mean, in Chicago?” Hannibal asked, voice barreling down the phone, reverberating through his office. “Well when will he be back?” Hannibal paused for a moment as the voice on the end of the line mumbled something. _God does Chilton think anything through?_ Hannibal asked himself. “What's your name?” The question surprised Chilton’s assistant. “Katie.” He repeated. “Katie you call me the second he gets back.” He hung up before Katie could say anything.

Hannibal sat in his chair and fixed his eyes to the floor, he looked calm but his blood was on fire with anger. I shouldn't have put off killing him, should have done it when I had the chance, now _I have to wait for who knows how long_ he thought. Hannibal and Will  had been bonded for two weeks and with Will's heat, Alpha DNA had forced Chilton to take a back seat. He was dragged back from his thoughts like being hauled over broken glass to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He answered ready to listen to some patient telling him that they were going to miss their next appointment but instead, he heard William.

“Hannibal, I think I'm ill, would you come home and hold me?” Hannibal instantly felt better and chuckled.

“Of course William. I will be there soon.” He thought that taking care of his William would take his mind of things.

XXXX

Hannibal stepped through the front door and took off his suit jacket and tie as he climbed the stairs to his and Will's bedroom. Will was lying on the bed with Winston on the floor next to him. Hannibal set his things down and sat beside Will.

“How are you William?” Will gave a soft smile.

“I threw up a while ago. I don't know what it is, I don't feel ill I just feel different.” Will took a breath. “Can I have a hug?” Hannibal smiled softly and pulled his mate to his chest, then froze mid hug. He scented the young Omega.

“What's wrong?” Will asked, still holding onto Hannibal.

“Your scent has changed.” Will pulled back and smelt his own wrists.

“What? Do I not smell like you?”

“Its not that. Will you're pregnant.”

“What?” Will looked at him in disbelief.

“You're pregnant.” Hannibal repeated.

“I rather like the idea of that.”

“Its reality not an idea.” Hannibal corrected and then climbed onto the bed behind Will and brought him back to lean on his chest. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours with Hannibal's hand resting on Will's belly.

“You really have changed my life.” Winston jumped up on the bed to settle with Will and Hannibal could do nothing but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any baby name suggestions that you think would be perfect for the Hannigram baby. :-) I would love to hear your ideas!!!!! so please please please comment.


	9. Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is character death in this chapter
> 
> Hi guys, thanks for leaving your name ideas. Please please please keep them coming loving the names!!!!!

_The good life is_   
_What I need_   
_Too many people_   
_Stepping over me_   
_The only thing that's_   
_Been on my mind_   
_Is the one thing I need before I die_

_All I want is a little of_   
_The good life_   
_All I need is to have_   
_A good time_   
_The good life_

_I don't really know_   
_Who I am_   
_It's time for me_   
_To take a stand_   
_I need a change_   
_And I need it fast_   
_I know that any day_   
_Could be the last_   
_Three Days Grace, The Good Life_

 

 

Chilton had been gone for almost four weeks and Hannibal was beginning to get pissed off. He had even debated going down to Chicago himself but he knew that was stupid, things would lead back to him in a heartbeat and he couldn't leave his pregnant Omega. William had been more accepting of the pregnancy that Hannibal had expected, then again, Will never ceased to surprise him. Will was even talking to the baby already. Hannibal walked into the bedroom that was to become the nursery to find Will cross-legged on the floor in front of a color chart. The doctor handed a glass of OJ his Omega.

A little over a month pregnant and he was already choosing colors for the baby's room. Will didn't like the normal blue for a boy, pink for a girl, Will wanted something original. Will had spent days choosing colors and each time Hannibal had suggest one he got 'its nice but wrong'. Eventually Will had decided of Persian green with 3D while leaves along the wall like they were floating in the breeze. The Omega stood and began to tell Hannibal what he wanted the nursery to look like.

“Over here by the window will be the crib.” He gestured still holding the glass. “Then the baby's name in big letters above it and then the leaves go all along this wall to the bookshelf. The wardrobe behind you. Then I want a rocking chair over here.” Will pointed to the corner of the room opposite where the crib was to go. “It'll be lovely in the morning with the window between the rocking chair and crib.”

“Yes, lovely.” Hannibal agreed.

“I did want the room carpeted but I decided that was too over the top and I'm already in love with the wood floor, so I though white drapes to match the leaves and then a nice white carpet in the middle of the floor.” With nothing left to say Will drank down his OJ.

“You really have put a lot of though into this.” Hannibal said pulling Will into a loving embrace. “I'll get the decorators in at some point.” Will turned in Hannibal's arms.

“No, I want to do it.”

“William, you are pregnant.” He reminded kissing the Omega's forehead.

“Yes I am and that means that if you don't let me, you Doctor Lecter will never hear the end of it.” Will said matter-of-factly.

“Fine.” Hannibal relented. “But no heavy lifting.”

XXXX

Will had stayed in the nursery for most of the day, jotting down little bits about the room he was determined to make perfect. Hannibal was beginning to think Will was in some early form of nesting. The doctor had eventually convinced Will to come downstairs and eat diner. Afterwards the two settled on the couch, Will slotting into place against Hannibal's chest, a strong Alpha hand resting rest on Will's belly, thumb moving softly back and forth. Winston had been given a large dog chew and was munching away, happily. Suddenly William broke the peaceful quietude.

“Hannibal, could...could.” He Stuttered,

“Go on you can ask me anything.” He encouraged.

“Could we debate Hansel for a boy?”

“Why Hansel?” Hannibal kissed Will's forehead.

“When I...when I was back there, my friend Beverly would read to me and the others. There weren’t many books but there was a big book of Grimm stories. Hansel and Gretel was my favourite one because...because well they go through all that pain and yet they survive.” Will was expecting the Alpha to say that he would not name their child after a Grimm character but Hannibal simply said.

“It means gift, so it's certainly fitting.” He took a sip of red wine. “We can use it to start a list, but what if it's a girl?”

“I don't know, Gretel I haven’t though that far ahead I'm only a month along.”

“I'm not the one choosing colors for the nursery.” The two laughed and Hannibal took another sip of wine.

XXXX

Jack sat alone in his office with a cool glass of scotch, he tapped a long finger on the glass' rim. His mind was lost in its own thoughts about his lost Omega. He had gone out himself to look for the Omega when his betas inferior sense of smell had been overloaded by animal scent, Jack had tracked William to a road miles away, there had been blood, not a lot, but there was blood. There doesn't have to be blood for a car to kill you. Jack thought. Someone probably hit him and buried his body out of fear. A voice in the back of his head added that even if Will was alive, no one could find them. Jack and the betas had left enough false trails to confuse a pure Alpha with a grudge.

Jack knew he couldn't stay in his office all day and so found himself wandering down the corridor looking at the green and red in use signs. As he reached Alana's room an average hight man with brown hair stepped out doing up his belt

“Good afternoon Mister Hobbs. Lock.”

“What?” Jack pointed to the open padlock on Alana's door. “Oh, sorry.” Hobbs laughed and clicked it shut.

“How is she?”

“She's not Will, but she'll learn. Will had this sense of fight to him, she has it too but its raw. I'm sure you of all Alphas will fix that.” Clarice guided a middle age red-headed woman to Beverley's room searching her keys for the right one.

“I'll walk you back down Hobbs.” Jack announced gesturing towards the stairs.

XXXX

It was safe to say that Chilton was pissed with Dexter Hoppus, the Von Schulte asylum's administrator. He sat in Hoppus' office with yet another man he had come to hate.

“Hoppus we need to move this along, you can't let him put it off any longer.”

“I had to put Urie into solitary, he attacked another patient.” Chilton leaned forwards.

“Benjamin Urie only did that because his mate is in Chicago and he doesn’t want to leave her. Well boo hoo she can file for bond privileges in Baltimore.” A loud buzzing alarm went off, filling the whole building.

“Oh God!” Exclaimed Hoppus. Chilton just sighed.

“Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.”

“It is.” Hoppus stood and walked towards his office door. “Come with me, let's have a look what the hell is going on.”

The security room was small thanks to the mass of monitors taking up half the room. A lone guard watched the camera's taking in the carnage, reporting to his fellow guards.

“What the fuck is going on, Vega?” Hoppus demanded looking at the screens for himself. Chilton leaned against the door frame, clearly not impressed.

“Sir Bateman is out. He was complaining of chest pains and somehow got out of his restraints. Six people are dead, sir.” His last sentence was slower than the rest, more fearful. “He has made it up four floors, we have no idea how he's doing it but one more an he's on this level...with us.”

“Shit!”

“Why is this Bateman in here anyway?” Chilton chimed in.

“You should look more afraid Chilton. Bateman is here because he likes to cut and gut. Think Jack the Ripper on crack.” Chilton’s eyes widened.

“We're getting out of here.”

Chilton turned and began to walk down the corridor, the two men shouted for him to come back and something else but Chilton wasn't listening, he wanted out. The doctor turned the corner and met the eyes of Bateman covered with at least six other people's blood. Before Chilton could move Bateman launched at him and used a piece of broken glass to slice through his stomach. As Chilton fell to the floor blackness closing in he heard gunshots and then the abyss took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dexter Hoppus Is named after Dexter Holland of The Offspring and Mark Hoppus of Blink 182. Benjamin Urie is after Brendan Urie from Panic at the disco. I'm sad I know.


	10. There Is No Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your name ideas so far Adam, Kai, Sam, Ellie, Emma, Nathaniel, Thom and Hannibal Jr have been suggested, please keep them coming. :-)

_Do you have the time_   
_To listen to me whine_   
_About nothing and everything_   
_All at once_   
_I am one of those_   
_Melodramatic fools_   
_Neurotic to the bone_   
_No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_   
_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_   
_It all keeps adding up_   
_I think I'm cracking up_   
_Am I just paranoid?_   
_Am I just stoned?_

_I went to a shrink_   
_To analyze my dreams_   
_She says it's lack of sex_   
_That's bringing me down_   
_I went to a whore_   
_He said my life's a bore_   
_So quit my whining cause_   
_It's bringing her down_   
_Greenday, Basket Case_

 

 

Hannibal had only gone to Frederick Chilton’s funeral because he wanted to be sure he was indeed dead, that was how much he distrusted him. There were more people than he had expected at the funeral, but Hannibal assumed that at least five of them were family so probably felt obligated. Every one else was most likely there for the same reason as Hannibal. The doctor was beginning to think he would never kill those that harmed his William. Yet Will was adjusting to he new life nicely, Will was strong like that. Hannibal thought that he could put his revenge on hold, he had to, not for him but for Will's sake and their unborn child. He was eternally patient, so that worked in his favour, he could wait until their child had finished university if necessary.

Hannibal had made the mistake of taking Will furniture shopping, after two weeks Will had finally decided between two rocking chairs that Hannibal was sure were exactly the same. Will had finally agreed with one of Hannibal's suggestions when he pointed out a large white wardrobe with a matching bookshelf. Doctor Lecter was truly pleased that William insisted that they decorate themselves, it had been fun, a real bonding moment for them and by the time Will was four months the nursery was perfect.

XXXX

Jack and Bedelia sat in the guest lounge. The room was large and spacious almost split into two by a large grey-silver fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a large square coffee table surrounded on three sides by couches. Jack sat on the one facing the fire and Bedelia on the one just to his left. The room was modern but with an old-fashioned hint, the ceiling beams showed and the floor was a dark bamboo color.

“I like the new armchairs, Jack.” Jack looked over his shoulder to the new chairs by the windows.

“I like my customers to be comfortable while they wait.” Over the other side of the room almost behind the fireplace were two Alphas talking, one was Jame Gumb who Jack despised but he paid well, and Ardelia Mapp who he was indifferent about. Ardelia never seemed to leave she just came into the lounge to get her breath back and then went back up to Rex.

“How long will Ola be out of action?” He asked the doctor.

“Not long. Just give her the antibiotics and make sure she drinks plenty of fluids.” Jack leaned forward, setting his walkie on the coffee table.

“I'm not running some Omega retreat, this is a business.” Bedelia sighed, work always came first to Jack.

“Well its that or get a new one.” Jack raised his hands in surrender.

“Fine, fine, fine.” There was a grumbling over the walkie and then it roared to life.

“Boss! Get to room two now!” It was Barney in a blind panic. Jack raced out the lounge closely followed by Bedelia and charged around the corner to reception and the stairs.

“Price, Gideon follow us. Clarice stay here.” The three blinked once and then did as ordered. The two Alphas ran up the stairs followed quickly by the betas and burst into room two. Bree lay on the floor gagging for air, covered in blood and cum. Barney was hunched over Bree putting as much pressure on the wound as possible. Bill held onto Miggs who seemed to be having some sort of breakdown. The freak out was the only reason that a beta could have any control over the deranged Alpha. Bedelia knelt by Bree and the room fell silent as she looked at the wound, silent except for Miggs' quiet rambling.

“Jack there is nothing I can do unless we get her to a hospital.”

“She'll never make it.” Jack growled and then pulled out a gun and shot her twice in the chest. _Bang! Bang_! He turned to  Miggs' and fired again, splattering himself, Barney and Bill in blood. Bill let Miggs' dead body slip from his arms to the floor beside the Omega.

“Gideon, you and Price get Verger. Tell him I need a new one.” He turned to the other betas. “You two clean up the room and bury the bodies.”

Bedelia jumped up, shock decorating her face.

“I didn't sign on for this shit!” Jack grabbed her wrist on her way out.

“I pay you so you will do as I tell you.”

“I am an Alpha, not some stupid little beta that hangs on your every word.” Pleased with herself she pulled back her wrist and began down the hallway. Jack stood for a moment and then raised the gun and fired, killing Bedelia instantly.

“Clean that one too. I'll be in my Office.” 

Jack all but ran to his office, stripping off his blood splattered shirt and tie and changing quickly. Jack had been on edge since his Omega Bella had been diagnosed, he'd stopped thinking things through properly. He regretted his quick actions and killing Bedelia Du Maurier, she had been on his payroll for years and was the closest thing to a friend he had. It would take months to replace her and years for him to trust a new doctor. To top things off he was down yet another Omega. He had lost more Omegas in the last few months than in the last ten years of business, he listed them in his mind.

Anna, she had hanged herself. Karen slit her wrist. Will had escaped and everyone knew how he felt about that. And now Bree. He knew he should have stopped Miggs seeing his Omegas, the man was unstable. It was going to take weeks to replace Bree and Gumb was going to be pisses. Jame Gumb had a soft spot for Bree since she was a little larger than the other Omegas. Jack slumped into his high-backed chair and looked longingly at the scotch decanter.

“I need to stop drinking so much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	11. Duet

_You, you're everything I want_   
_And I, I am everything you need_   
_This night is cutting into me you tie me down, you watch me bleed_   
_And we risk everything_   
_Tonight_

_I, I am the misery you crave_   
_And you, you are my faithful enemy_   
_This hunger seems to feed on me_   
_A sacred sin, a dying breed_   
_And we risk everything_

_They can never know just what we've done_   
_They can never know just what we've done_   
_They will never know the blood we've shed_   
_The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end_   
_And they, they can never know just what we've done_   
_In this Moment, Sacrlet_

 

 

Mason Verger had shown up faster than expected with a new Omega, turned out Verger had been near a school, no one really wanted to know the details. Her name was Piper and she was about the age Will was when he was taken. Piper understandably was terrified and so hadn't spoken, Jack was more than fine with that since it meant less wining from her. Hayden Burke had taken an instant liking to her and she seemed to be the new favourite among his customers. Jack was beyond pleased to finally have someone bringing the money that William did. Jack wasn't surprised to be right about Jame Gumb, he had been pissed about Bree, so much so that Jame didn't show his face at The House for a week and a half. Jack knew he couldn't go longer, Jame had no real self-control.

XXXX

It had taken months but Hannibal had finally convinced Will to let a doctor that wasn't him check on the baby and finally ultrasound him. Hannibal could have demanded it as his Alpha but that was not how he wanted to treat his William.

“That's cold.”

Will remarked as the beta doctor squeezed the translucent gel onto his baby bumped belly. As she started the ultrasound Will gripped Hannibal's hand and wouldn’t let go. Silence rained for a few moments as she looked over the scan.

“How is the baby Doctor Lutz?” Hannibal asked in his perfect surgeon voice.

“Well, it looks like everything is a-okay, there is one thing though.”

“What?” Will asked suddenly terrified.

“You're gonna want to start using the plural.”

“Twins.” Hannibal stated calmly.

“Twins.” Doctor Lutz repeated. Will couldn't control his happiness, he turned to Hannibal and squeezed his hand.

“Two.” Will all but sang, Hannibal responded by standing and kissing Will's forehead.

“Would you like to know gender?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

“Its up to you.” Hannibal told William who sat a moment in thought.

“Well the nursery is already done. Maybe it could be a surprise?” Hannibal turned from his Omega to the doctor.

“No Doctor Lutz, if William wants it to be a surprise then a surprise it will be.”

“Very well. I'll print you out some images and then you should be good to go.” The last bit was directed to Will.

As they reached the hospital's main entrance Will stopped and turned to Hannibal.

“I forgot my scarf. I'm sorry Hannibal.” Will spoke like he had misplaced nuclear launch codes.

“Its alright my William, I will be beck in a moment. Sit down over there.” He gestured to a row of hideous green chairs. Will did as he was told and Hannibal disappeared off towards the elevator. Will didn't notice the strange brunette woman sat on the other side of the room, didn't see her grey-blue eyes watching him and the way he softly patted his baby bump and spoke to his children.

“You two are going to be strong and brave like your Daddy aren’t you?” 

She heard him ask them. She watched as Hannibal returned and wrapped the scarf around the pregnant Omega's neck, neither knowing she was there let alone what she was thinking.

XXXX

Hannibal walked through to his living room to find it vacant of William, the only soul being Winston curled him in front the dying fire fast asleep. Hannibal didn't worry though he knew where William was, the place he was each and every time Hannibal couldn't find him, the nursery. He climbed the stairs and found the door open and that Will had moved the rocking chair to beside the bookshelf and was stood looking at the empty space opposite the crib.

“I said no heavy lifting.” Will spun round clearly startled.

“I'm sorry.” Hannibal walked over and wrapped his arms around his Omega, pressing his chest to Will's back.

“What is it that you're doing Will?”

“Making room for another crib.” He answered.

“We'll get another one and then the room will be perfect for you again.” Will turned in the Alphas arms.

“I didn't do this,” He gestured to the room. “for me I did it for them.” Will took Hannibal's hand and placed it on his belly. Hannibal smiled.

“They're kicking.”

“Yes and frankly it's becoming a pain.” The two shared a deep passionate kiss only breaking when one or both of babies kicked rather painfully.

“Ouch!” Will exclaimed and Hannibal chuckled.

“They want diner, which just happens to be ready.” Hannibal began to walk away.

“Who are we eating today?” He stopped and turned.

“A rather annoying salesman that couldn't understand the word 'no'.”

Hannibal had told William everything that night they took in Winston, right down to the cannibalism. When he had told Will, Hannibal was sure he would lose him but no, again Will surprised him and asked what was for diner. Hannibal had felt like all his Christmas' had come at once, the doctor had never felt true acceptance before and he had to admit it felt good. He also suspected that Will had a dark side to him.

Hannibal led Will down the stairs to the dining room and set a plate down in front of him.

“Pot-au-Feu, enjoy.” Hannibal sat by his own plate and took a bite and Will did the same.

“Oh that's good.”

“Glad to hear it.” He took another bite.

“Can you dumb down 'Pot-au-Feu' for those of us who are not versed in such things.” Will asked in his best Hannibal voice.

“Pot-au-feu is related to English and Irish boiled dinners, but it's filled with much more flavour, thanks to the addition of a bouquet garni, which helps to perfumes the broth, and to the piquant, briny condiments served with the meat to counter the richness.” Will just nodded pretending he had any idea what Hannibal was talking about.

“A cooking tip for you my William. People are tempted to add the potatoes first, don't. They ruin the broth.”

They ate in more or less silence other than the occasional sound of enjoyment from Will's lips. Winston wandered in and sat by William, eyes longing for some of the salesman. After a few minuets Will gave in and gave him a small piece. It was rude to feed the dog at the table but Hannibal decided to think of it as Will wanting to share the wonderful food. That and if Will took that much care of Winston, he could only imagine how well he would care for their children.

After diner William told Hannibal that he was going to bed. The day had been long and rather shocking, that and the twins had finally stopped kicking him, Will deserved some sleep. He pressed a kiss to Hannibal's lips and wandered off to bed. Hannibal set about cleaning up, making sure that all was back in its perfect and pristine place, then he fed Winston. Hannibal had to admit he had grown rather fond of Winston, the animal is quiet and very loyal, especially to Will. He was never under Hannibal's feet while he is trying to cook and even brought the paper to him in the mornings.

The good doctor left the animal to sleep in his large white dog bed with black bones, it didn't match anything in his house but then again a white dog bed with black bones probably didn't go with anything in anyone’s house. If it did then there was something wrong with people. He entered the bedroom quietly not wanting to wake his Omega and changed quickly, moving like a cat to the bed. He pulled Will close and rested his hand on William's belly.

“I love you, Hannibal.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there are a few reasons I went with twins...but the main one is its just plain adorable. Oh and keep the names coming!!!


	12. Stranger Danger

_Do you hear this breath it's an obsessive breath_   
_Can you feel this beat it's an obsessive heart beat_   
_Waiting to be joined with its obsession_

_I close my eyes but I can't sleep_   
_The thin membrane can't veil_   
_The branded picture of you_

_The signs and signals show, the traffic lights say go_   
_Again you baffle me pretending not to see, me_

_I broke into your room, I broke down in my room_   
_Touched your belongings there, and left a lock of my hair_   
_Another sign for you_   
_Siouxsie And The Banshees, Obsession_

 

Margot sat on an out-of-the-way bench so as she could watch Will walking Winston around Patterson Park. She had watched them for days, the Omega and the Alpha, Hannibal she remembered from that day in the hospital. Hannibal was dangerous, she could see it in his eyes, his had never seen hers but she had definitely seen his. From her medical know-how and the looks of Will she guessed he was about six months, maybe a little less. She had to remember to take into account that he was having twins. He was having two probably without even really trying while a teenager and yet she couldn't have even one at thirty-five. Oh how she hated him and his Alpha and that dog and that town house she'd seen them in. Justin had left her but maybe he had a way of getting him back.

From nowhere the Alpha joined Will and Winston, Margot was close enough to hear his accented voice say.

“My afternoon was free so I though I would join you.” She watched as William's face lit up when Hannibal kissed his own hand and pressed it to Will's baby bump. No one should be that happy, real life isn't a fucking fairytale. She all but screamed in her head.

Margot's day of following them came to an end as Hannibal, Will and Winston arrived home. She didn't need to see anymore, Margot knew that he only time to strike would be when Hannibal left leaving the Omega alone in the huge town house.

XXXX

Beverley’s room had become a meeting room of sorts. They were in the very few late hours that the Omegas got to really sleep. Mainly because Jack was at home with Bella and no one came in at one o'clock in the morning. It was a time of mild relaxation for both Omegas and Betas. It could have also been the perfect time for escape if not for Mason Verger and his rather large gang of Alpha Wanna-be's, watching, waiting for someone do something so they could strike and make Jack proud of them. Like Jack could magically turn them into Alphas. It was a fitting vampiric idea, after all he did live of the living. Price sat on Beverley's bed with an arm around Alana and the other around Brian, Beverley and Abi had opted for the floor and were drinking the tea that Price had quietly brought them all.

“Will we ever be able to go home?” Alana asked, cuddling into the warmth of her half brother's side.

“I think we are home.” Abi answered setting her empty cup down.

“Maybe Will is the only one who is free, maybe dying is the only way.” Beverly mumbled.

“We don't know for sure that he's dead.” Price pointed out. Brian, Beverly and Abi all spoke in unison.

“What?!”

Beverley added. “Master told me that his Alphas tore Will apart. He's dead.”

Price didn't have time to answer as the door creaked open and Gideon appeared with a plate stacked with sandwiches, the Omegas hadn't been fed that day or the one before.

“Eat up.” Gideon said setting the plate down on the floor and settling by Abi. “Barney made them specially.”

The room remain silent and no one moved, Gideon's face grew confused.

“Beverly, Jack doesn't have any Alphas you know that. Only Doctor Du Maurier and she's dead. And anyway we didn't find Will, we tracked him for a while but never found him.” Price turned to Gideon. “Back me up here, Will could still be alive.” Still confused Gideon spoke.

“We were all out there but we never found him. Then again me, Price, Clarice and Barney weren't really looking for him, if you get what I mean. Only Jack, Verger, Bill and the other suck-ups were.” The room fell quiet again and then Brian leaned down and picked up a sandwich with a smile.

“That kid is one surprising son of a bitch.”

Price gave an uneasy giggle and Beverley started crying.

“He let me...me think I got him killed.” Beverly sobbed. Alana dived off the bed and hugged Beverley close, since Will had left they had become almost best friends like Gideon and Price or Brian and Abi. When Beverley's crying had turned to small hiccups Abi asked Gideon.

“Where are Clarice and Barney?”

“Clarice is on camera duty with Bill, but he is probably asleep by now so we can move around with out worry and Barney went to see Piper and feed her.” Barney was the only person Piper would talk to so they left Barney in charge of her secret meals.

After about ten minuets and everyone had eaten, even Beverley after thrice refusing, Gideon stood and picked up the crumb covered plate.

“I need to get back, Verger and the others will wonder where I am.” Without another word he left the room.

“I should probably let you all get some sleep, you only get a few hours for it anyway.” Price informed as he stood. Beverley clambered out of the hug Alana still had her in and into her bed. Abi mumbled what sounded like 'bye' and quickly disappeared, Abi was not overly social like that.

“Bev, Sweetheart? Will you be alright?” Beverley nodded to Alana but didn't speak. The three left the room, leaving her alone to try and sleep. The next door along was Alana's, she pulled her brother into a hug.

“Night Jimmy, I love you.” Price returned the hug.

“I love you too, Alana.” Like a gentleman Price opened her door and ushered her inside, clicking the padlock shut as if she had never been gone. Brian took him by the hand and together they made the short trip to Brian's room, dodging one of Verger's men on the way. Price never liked putting anyone in those rooms, made him feel like he was damning them, but he supposed it was better than helping them to escape and getting everyone tortured and killed.

Brian stopped outside his room and pressed his lips to Price's, it only took a split second for Price to kiss back, arms wrapping around the Omega and pulling him close.

“You know Jimmy, I'm not tired.” Price raised an eyebrow at Brian's alluring smile.

“Oh really?” Brian's smile grew and he pulled Price into his room and shut the door behind them.


	13. My Family: Part One

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_   
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._   
_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_   
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._   
_Instead of going under._   
_Sum 41, In To Deep_

 

 

William put the last bite of breakfast into his mouth, letting the heart warming taste drift over his tongue and settle there. Hannibal cleared the plates and pulled on his deep purple suit jacket and rounded the table to press his lips to Will's, pulling some of that fresh flavour into his own mouth. With a kiss as their goodbye Hannibal left for his office, patting Winston's head as he looked up from his bowl. Will watched as Winston finished his own breakfast and then the two casually wandered through to the living room, the twins seemed to be having a lazy day and weren't kicking too much. On those lazy days Will had taken to reading to them, currently he was reading 'The strange case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde', he knew that it wasn't something most Omegas would read to the babies but he hadn't read it and was curious. Hannibal had read 'Treasure Island' to them all but now it was William's turn. Will settled down on the couch while Winston curled up at his feet and opened the book to about half way through, he started reading aloud.

“A fortnight later, by excellent good fortune, the doctor gave one of his pleasant dinners to some five or six old cronies, all intelligent, reputable men and all judges of good wine; and Mr. Utterson so contrived that he remained behind after the others had departed. This was no new arrangement, but a thing that had befallen many scores of times.” He stopped as one or both of the babies kicked. “Where Utterson was liked, he was liked well. Hosts loved to detain the dry lawyer, when the light-hearted and loose-tongued had already their foot on the threshold; they liked to sit a while in his unobtrusive company, practising for solitude, sobering their minds in the man's rich silence after the expense and strain of gaiety.”

A few moments later the doorbell chimed, echoing around the room. Hannibal had only been gone a few minuets and so Will assumed that the Alpha had forgotten his keys. As methodical as Hannibal was it would not be the first time he had forgotten them. The door opened revealing a brunette woman about his hight in a pink midwife's uniform.

“Can I help you?” Will asked holding the door open.

“Hi, my name is Margot. Your Alpha, Hannibal he asked the hospital to send someone over to check on you so,” She laughed. “here I am.”

William stood for a moment debating whether to let her in or not. He didn't remember Hannibal saying anything to him but that didn't mean that he hadn't, Will may just of not been listening, that happened sometimes. Will decided to let her in. It was late in November and so Will turned to Margot and asked.

“Would you like something to drink? Tea, Coffee?”

“Tea please. Thank you.” Margot walked to the couch and set her case down on its arm, Winston looked up from his spot on the floor. William went to the kitchen and a few moments later was joined by Margot but not Winston that was strange, normally he didn't let Will out of sight.

“The twins are being good today, not much kicking.” 

Will turned to the refrigerator to get the milk. Margot ran up behind him and plunged a needle into his neck, instantly Will's legs turned to liquid sending him to the floor. Margot caught him and guided him down and onto his back.

“Don't worry, its a pregnancy safe sedative. Well as safe as a sedative can be.” She wandered off and came back a few moments later began rummaging through her bag, pulling out a scalpel.

“In a few minuets you will be asleep and I can work without you in pain.” She spoke like she was being kind.

And then it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments, i love reading them. :-)


	14. My Family: Part Two

_Blood, blood, blood_   
_Pump mud through my veins_   
_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_   
_I want it filthy_

_I love you for everything you ever took from me_   
_I love the way you dominate and you violate me_   
_I love you for every time you gave up on me_   
_I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_   
_I love you for never believing in what I say_   
_I love you for never once giving me my way_   
_I love you for never delivering me from pain_   
_I love you for always driving me insane_   
_I'll bleed you dry now_

_Blood, blood, blood_   
_Pump mud through my veins_   
_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_   
_I'm not that easy_   
_In This Moment, Blood_

 

Will opened his eyes and found himself in his and Hannibal's bedroom. Before he was even fully awake Will ripped off the covers and pulled up his shirt, he found a small cut that had two stitches. Will was otherwise unharmed and most importantly...still pregnant. He looked around the room and found Winston dazed but looking up at him from his bed, Will was beyond pleased to see the animal, it caused his fear level to drop slightly. Winston stood and wandered over to Will's side almost walking into the bed as he went, it was clear that the dog had been drugged. The Omega sat himself up, his head throbbing.

“That bitch!” 

Will forced himself onto his weak legs stepping over Winston to the door. His head clouded causing him to wobble back and forth, hand gripped on the door handle. He opened the door and walked down the stairs, disturbed by the pure silence. As he came into the living room Will saw Margot's things and put a hand on his baby bump unconsciously. He remembered seeing Margot leaning over him, all he had wanted to do was scream for Hannibal and pray like never before that his mate could sense his fear. Winston brushed past his leg, seemed the animal refused to leave him now. In that moment he understood why Hannibal had grown fond of him, Winston was indeed loyal.

“Where is she Winston?” He asked in a quiet whisper.

Winston looked up as if listening to Will's question and then padded off towards the kitchen, stopping for a moment as if to tell Will to hurry up. The second he entered the kitchen he knew what had happened. The basement hatch was open and Will felt himself relax fully.

Will and Winston ventured down into the basement, Hannibal had one rule: that he never went down there but under the circumstances he didn't think Hannibal would mind. There stood by Margot's naked body strapped to a steel table was Hannibal. Just the back of him made Will feel safe.

“Hannibal.” 

The Alpha turned to his mate and without words pulled Will into his embrace, Hannibal always knew what Will needed. The Omega breathed in his mates scent, his muscles calming. Hannibal put a hand on Will's belly and the twins kicked as if sensing their father.

“I didn't think you would be awake yet.”

“What happened?” William's voice was timid.

“Our friend here,” He gestured to Margot. “drugged you and Winston, then tried to harm our children.” Hannibal kissed Will. “It was lucky I forgot my cell phone.”

“Are you going to kill her now?” Hannibal let Will go and returned to the table.

“That depends on how she answers my questions.” Will walked over to see Margot tied to the table, mascara ran partially down her face as she cried. Hannibal pulled the gag from her lips.

“Why did you attack my mate?” Hannibal's voice was calm but cut like glass.

“Please. Please don't kill me, please!” She begged, fresh tears pouring. Hannibal tilted his head.

“Sorry my dear but that was the wrong answer.” Before another word could be uttered Hannibal picked up a scalpel, Will didn't know for sure but he guessed that it was the one Margot used on him, and slashed the webbing between her little finger and ring finger on her left hand. She screamed.

“That will happen each time you don't answer my questions. Now what's your name?”

“Margot Verger.”

“Good you're getting the hang of this. Next Question. Why did you attack my mate?”

“I...I wasn't going to hurt him, I used the sedative.”

“Wrong answer.” Hannibal cut the webbing of the next finger in pulling another scream from Margot.”

“Please, I'm sterile I wouldn't have hurt him. I only needed one.” Hannibal's eyes darkened and he made his next cut, leaving only the skin between her thumb and index finger intact.

“I answered your questions, you won't kill me now, right?” Margot looked so helpful. Hannibal leaned over her blocking out the blinding light and smiled sadistically.

“I'm a man of my word. I won't kill you...now.” Margot gasped.

“William. Please go and rest upstairs with Winston. I don't want you to see what I'm going to do.” Will stood for a moment and then spoke with determination.

“No, I want to see her suffer.” Hannibal set down the scalpel at Will's words and went to him, placing his hands on Will's shoulders.

“William, as much as I would like to see you naked and covered in someone else’s blood, if you see what it is I'm going to do you may never look at me the same again.”

“Don't you think I've imagined what you have done, will do?” Hannibal sighed.

“The reality is always far worse than the fantasy.”

“I could never think differently about you Hannibal. I want to see my powerful Alpha protecting his Omega, his children. When I was little I thought that no one deserved to suffer, but when I met my old Master I realised that some people do.”

“If you are sure.” Hannibal relented. It wasn't a question but Will answered anyway.

“I am.” Hannibal turned to Margot.

“This is going to hurt.” Margot began screaming again but was quickly silenced as Hannibal gagged her again.

“If you continue to scream, I will cut out you tongue and feed it to you.” Margot fell silent. “William if at any point you have seen enough tell me and I will take you back upstairs to rest.” Will nodded. Hannibal picked up his scalpel and tapped it over Margot's stomach. “If you are sterile then you won't be needing this.”

In one simple motion Hannibal cut through the skin of her belly, pulling the tough flesh apart. With a few deep cuts Margot could take her silence no more and started screaming through her gag. Hannibal plunged his hands into the magenta red cutting and ripping. When his hands came out he took her uterus with him. The screaming finally faded as she passed out, partially due to the pain but mostly from seeing her own organs on the outside. Hannibal placed the uterus in a dish and then tapped her face hard enough to rouse her and covering her in her own blood. The gag was removed and Margot pulled in a breath until Hannibal pulled open her mouth.

“I warned you.” He said gripping her tongue with his thumb and index finger and bringing the scalpel close. “Screaming means you loose your tongue. I hope you haven't eaten.” The blade made quick work of the tough muscle. Margot's eyes were wide and terrified. The dead muscle was then forced down her throat, causing her to choke slightly as it wormed its way down. Will watched on. Hannibal unbuckled the straps and flipped Margot onto her stomach and strapped her back down.

“I did have something else planned Miss Verger but if my William wants suffering then suffering he will get.”

Hannibal cut into the flesh of her back, pulling the small flaps open revealing her stained ribs. The scalpel was set down.

“William would you pass me those please?” Will looked to where Hannibal gestured and found a pair of shining rib cutters and as asked he handed them to the Alpha. Will heard a crunch as he cut through bone, Margot's screaming would have grown louder if she could scream through the pool of blood, more pain. Red trickled over her sides onto the steel table. Pain finally got the better of Margot and she passed out, Hannibal was too busy to wake her. He dipped another hand into her body and pulled one of her lungs back out into the cool air and then did it with the other lung. His Blood Eagle complete.

XXXX

Mason Verger and Bill sat at the reception desk with their backs to the door watching the news. The female reporters voice came across the old, small TV that seemed to visually fade in and out.

“The woman has been identified as Omega Margot Verger and is the latest victim of The Chesapeake Ripper. Police and FBI currently have no new evidence pertaining to The Ripper or why Miss Verger was targeted.”

Bill opened his mouth to Mason as if to offer his condolences but Verger spoke first.

“My sister would have been great for The House to mess with but...where would I have gotten my fun? Shame she's gone.” It was clear that Mason Verger didn't care about his sister, she was a play thing to him, something to physiologically abuse as a hobby. Margot hadn't been sterile, just had a low chance, if she really tried she could have gotten pregnant but Mason couldn't let that happen. A) because it would have given her an heir to their family's wealth and B) because he found it hilarious to emotionally crush her.

“That's how life goes, we all lose our play things.” Bill said matter-of-factly. 

Suddenly a fist slammed down on the desk behind them and the two betas practically jumped out of their skin. They turned and Verger asked.

“Who are you? How did you get in?” The door was locked at all times.

“I have a key.” The tall man dropped the key in front of Verger and Bill. “Tell Jack and old friend wants to see him.”

 


	15. Say Hello To Your Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its another two chapters in one day!!!!!  
> I know this seems to drift in and out of description, but that is to reflect Will's attention drifting in and out. oh and FYI babies born at 24-25 weeks have a 50-80% survival rate

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_   
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_   
_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_   
_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_   
_you better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_   
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_   
_fighting 'til the war's won,_   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._   
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_   
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._   
_Nightcore, Angel With A Shotgun_

 

 

Will and Hannibal lay in bed fast asleep with Winston in his bed by the door, Hannibal had come back from disposing of Margot's body about a hour previous. The room was in a blissful silenced, broken only by the sound of Winston snoring. Hannibal and Will's day seemed to just be calming down when Will woke in agony, he let out a yelp that woke his mate. Hannibal flipped on a light and turned to Will, his motions quick but calm.

“Will what is it?”

“Its too soon.” Was all Will could get out.

Hannibal pulled the covers back and found that William's waters had broken.

“You're only twenty-five weeks.” Hannibal told himself, then looked up to William. “When Margot Verger drugged you did you hit anything?” Will hissed in pain as Hannibal leaned over the Omega and picked up the phone and dialled 9-1-1, The Alpha held the phone between his right shoulder and ear.

"The counter..I think." He gasped.

“Ambulance.” Hannibal slipped his hand into William's pyjama bottoms and set about checking how dilated he was. “Look these children are coming now please hurry...” Will couldn't hear the rest of what Hannibal said the pain causing him to go deaf for a few moments.

William could remember getting into the ambulance, just Hannibal picking him up. With the pain Will was in a seal could have done a tap routine while Hannibal covered it in chocolate and Will wouldn't have noticed. He finally started to pay attention again as Hannibal told the slightly chubby beta paramedic that the twins were breech, Will didn't know what that meant but from his Alphas tone he guessed it was bad.

The ambulance trip didn't last long an before Will could say 'are we there yet' he was being wheeled into a delivery room. His hand was fused to Hannibal's and he couldn't let go even if he wanted to. A female Alpha gave Will an injection of anesthetic and the pain almost immediately began to dissipate letting Will pull craved for air into his deprived lungs. The doctor pushed on his stomach.

“William can you feel that?” She asked with such a kind and caring voice, it seemed to physically calm the Omega.

“No, just strange pressure.” Will looked to Hannibal who gave a soft reassuring smile.

“Good then let's get those babies on the outside.” As the OBGYN performed the C-Section Will couldn't help but be reminded of Hannibal cutting into Margot, Hannibal seemed to know what Will was thinking and squeezed his hand, a sign of comfort. The doctor handed a very small baby to one of the nurses and then a few moments later passed the second. As she tended to Will sewing him back up he started to cry, Hannibal leaned over and brushed them from his face.

“Your babies are very premature so they will have to go to the infant care ward but you can hold them quickly.” She and the nurse brought the twins over and placed them both in Will's arms.

“Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl.” The doctor and nurse backed off a little giving them a few moments with the twins. Will looked at them and their tiny noses and fingers, then looked up to Hannibal and said.

“Kids, say hello to your father.” For the first time Will saw Hannibal's mask slip as he looked at their small faces. The Alpha leaned down and picked up his son, Will thought he saw tears building in Hannibal's eyes.

“Sveiki mažai vieną.” He whispered to his son.

The next few days had passed by in a blur, upon William's request Hannibal had spent most of his time watching over the twins. Hannibal smiled watching them wriggle and shake their hands with the little ID tags.

55782  
SNAME: Lecter FNAME: Claude Hansel  
DOB: Nov 22 SEX: M  
Lecter, Hannibal GROUP: Alpha  
Graham, William BED: 19

55783  
SNAME: Lecter FNAME: Valentina Mischa  
DOB: Nov 22 SEX: F  
Lecter, Hannibal GROUP: Omega  
Graham, William BED: 19

XXXX

The first few days had been touch and go with them being so premature, only twenty-five weeks. Infants born that early had a chance of about fifty to eight percent. After a few weeks Claude fell onto the survival side of things, Hannibal though he would be a strong Alpha like him. Valentina had some issues with her liver, she was Jaundice and had spent almost a month in the infant intensive care ward but thankfully it looked like Valentina was through the worst and could be with her elder brother again. Claude may have only been older by two minuets, but to children that was a lot. 

Will was sick of being poked and prodded he wanted to hold his son and daughter. He wanted to feel like they were his and not just look at a wrist tag that said they were. It had taken a few days but eventually the doctor said that he could go up and see them, Hannibal came into his room and helped him into the wheelchair. Will had no idea how Hannibal managed to look so put together while Will thought he looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Will fought back tears when he saw them in the incubators, a kind nurse said it would be alright told them for a moment but only a few. Hannibal picked up Claude and placed him in Will's arms and then took Valentina into his own.

“They're so small.” Will smiled.

“Give them time.” Hannibal responded, rocking Valentina in his strong arms.

“Its a shame they can't eat your cooking yet, that would to the trick.”

“Oh, now that's just a matter of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sveiki mažai vieną is Lithuanian for 'Hello little one'.
> 
> Hi guys, sorry but I could take a while for the next chapter, I've just got six new kittens thanks to my cat Binx, she is having a tough time. The kittens are healthy though and named: Asbjørn, Thane, Winter, Boo, Button and Flash Harry. Again sorry for the update delay


	16. Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would. Enjoy.

_Can't count the years on one hand_   
_That we've been together_   
_I need the other one to hold you_   
_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_   
_To love each other_   
_But when our fingers interlock,_   
_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_   
_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_   
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_   
_And baby even on our worst nights_   
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_   
_Paramore, Still Into You_

 

 

The tall man stepped into Jack's office to find it vacant of the Alpha. He looked down to his watch, ironically an Omega, and found it to be two-fifteen. Jack would be doing his rounds. He carded his soft salt and pepper locks feeling its slight dampness and looked around the room, a Bonsai tree sat on a table by the door and the Alpha chuckled, that and Bella were probably the only two things Jack gave a shit about, well that and money. Behind Jack's compensating-for-not-being-a-pure-Alpha desk was a large window that ran the entire hight of the room, water poured like a waterfall down it and the Alpha found himself walking towards it and looking out over the back of the house. He wondered why The House had been built in the first place, there were no roads leading to it just a well travelled grass trail from the place's many visitors. He took a seat in Jack's chair, never taking his eyes from the window.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the Alpha, who just tapped his thumbs together and stared out into the rain. His mind had just started to drift off when the door clicked open. The Alpha turned in Jack's chair and the two stared at each other for a moment.

“Marcus.” Jack said in confused greeting.

Without another word he wandered over to a small table topped with a decanter and four cut glass tumblers and poured two glasses of the sweet amber liquid. Marcus stood from Jack's chair and joined him in the cream armchairs by the Bonsai and the door. After a few sips Jack asked.

“What brings you to The House Marcus?”

“A new business venture, this lovely little establishment has become rather popular and so I am going to crate a new one. I call it The Manor and I want your help Jack. Its time to return the favour I did you so long ago.”

“The Manor,” Jack took a sip. “isn't that the same thing as 'The House'?”

“Well yes, but is sounds far grander.” Jack didn't really have a choice, he owed Marcus.

“Fine.” Jack relented. “What do you want me to do, Marcus?”

“The manor house I have perchance has room enough for thirty-five Omegas, its obvious that my procurer, Francis Dolarhyde, has been slow at gathering that many. So what I want is simple, loan me you procure...Who is that?”

“Mason Verger, insane looking you can't miss him.” Marcus nodded remembering such a man as he entered.

“Well your, Mason Verger, will help Dolarhyde by gathering say ten and I also want say four of your Omegas that way I have some that know what they're doing until the others are beaten into shape.” Marcus downed his whiskey.

“I need all my Omegas.”

“Jack, without me you wouldn't have any, you owe me. And to be honest I think you can cope with four less, just for a while anyway.”

Jack knew he had no choice, he would never admit it, even to himself but he was afraid of Marcus.

“Fine.” He repeated. Maybe he could give Marcus Beverley, he was still pissed with her. “I will have Verger get to it and debate who you can have.”

“Thank you Jack. How is Bella?” Jack sighed finishing his own drink.

“She doesn't have long Marcus. She's ready to go. You know she asked about you a few days ago.”

“I thought I felt my ears burning.” The two laughed.

XXXX

Down at reception, Bill and Verger looked at each other in confusion.

“Who the fuck was that?” Bill asked gesturing towards the stairs.

“Y'know I think that was Marcus Delaware.”

“Who?” Bill turned the TV off sensing a story.

“Marcus Delaware is The House legend. I was told by the previous procurer Vladis Grutas, that Jack didn't build The House on his own, he had the idea and the vision but not the money or the contacts so he turned to his friend from back when he was a cop and they made a deal, Marcus would fund The House but one day Marcus would ask Jack for something in return.” Bill raised an eyebrow and said.

“I think that day has come.”

“I think you're right. The only question now is, how much of The House will be left when Marcus is done?”

XXXX

Hannibal, Will and Doctor Henderson stood in Wills room. Will was so happy to be dressed in one of his plaid shirts rather than the silly hospital gowns. Hannibal cradled Claude in his strong Alpha arms while Will snuggled Valentina close. Doctor Henderson held a clipboard in her hand and somehow used it to help her gesture as she spoke.

“Claude and Valentina can go home, I know you are beyond please about that Mr. Graham. They're putting on weight quickly and are no longer dependent on IV bags, to tell you the truth I've never seen premature baby recover so quickly, especially twins.”

“Thank you Doctor Henderson.” Hannibal looked up from Claude.

“If you have any issues with them don't hesitate to call.” She left the room with the thanks of Will.

Hannibal walked over to Will and smiled down at an asleep Valentina.

“I'll take them to the car and get them settle and meet you in the lobby, yes?”

“She's asleep, I'll carry her. You take Claude and that bag.” He pointed to a small bag by the door.

Hannibal nodded. “Very well.” Hannibal leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Valentina's head.

“See you in a moment, Širdeleje.” Hannibal whispered to her.

He Then looked up and pressed his lips to Will's. Will watched as Hannibal retrieved the bag and carried Claude out of the room. Will sat for a moment looking at Valentina and the way her tiny nose crinkled as she slept. A nurse came in a few seconds later and handed Will his discharge papers and a list of problems to look out for and after having a quick look at Valentina, left.

“Lets go join your brother and Daddy, shall we?” Will gathered up his and Valentina's things and made for the elevator. Valentina sutured for a moment but thanks to William's humming she soon drifted back to sleep, snuggling down in her blanket. They entered the lobby just in time to see Hannibal returning to meet Will.

“Let me take that for you William.” Hannibal took the bag from his Omega and pressed another quick kiss to his lips. They walked in silence back to the car that was only about three feet outside the main doors. Will hid a chuckle as he saw the children's car seats, car seats in the back of a who knows how expensive Bentley was just plain amusing to him. Hannibal set the bag down and took Valentina from Will settling her in the deep purple seat next to Claude in his sky blue one. Will sat himself in the front passenger seat and tuned to look at Claude who was watching his sister and father. Hannibal shut the door and placed the bag in the trunk. When Hannibal joined Will in the car, the Omega said.

“Hannibal, you know I can still do stuff right? You don't have to do everything.” Hannibal smiled and took Will's hand in his.

“I know William but you are my Omega and I will take care of you until you are fully healed.”

“Well you are the Alpha.” Will chuckled, understanding why Hannibal was doing everything.

“Yes I am.” Hannibal started the car. “And I like taking care of you.”

XXXX

The front door opened and the family stepped inside, Will didn't know how much he had missed that house. Will looked down at Claude in his carrier as they made their way up the stairs, Hannibal muttering something in what Will assumed was Lithuanian to Valentina. As they neared the top Hannibal switched back to English and said.

“William, I took the liberty of adding the finishing touches to their room.” Hannibal shuffled Valentina into one arm and opened the door, Will gasped seeing the inside. Above the crib on the far right was in large white capitals 'CLAUDE' while the space on the left had been taken up but a matching second crib and topped by the same lettering, 'VALENTINA'.

“I remembered you wanted their names.” Will set Claude's carrier down and embraced Hannibal, who held Valentina out a little distance.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, William.”

 


	17. The Alpha-Beta Partnership

_I was caught_   
_In the middle of a railroad track. (Thunder)_   
_I looked round_   
_And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)_   
_My mind raced_   
_And I thought what could I do (Thunder)_   
_And I knew_   
_There was no help, no help from you (Thunder)_

_Sound of the drums_  
 _Beatin' in my heart_  
 _The thunder of guns_  
 _Tore me apart_  
 _You've been – thunderstruck_  
 _AC/DC, Thunderstr_ uck

 

Three months had passed almost in a flash since the twins had come home and each appointment and check up had gone perfectly for Claude and Valentina. Hannibal had taken paternity leave from his office to help Will with them and Will had to admit he had never seen his Alpha happier. Hannibal had taken to calling Claude, Mano berniukas and Valentina, Širdeleje. It had annoyed Will at first but after a while he realised it was just Hannibal's way of bonding to them, like when he called Will _my Willaim_. Will couldn't stay annoyed with that. It had taken about a week but Will had convinced Hannibal to go back to the office, he wanted his Alpha to stay but Will knew it wasn't fair to the patients who needed Hannibal's help.

Hannibal like always had made breakfast and held Valentina and Claude while Will finished the protein scramble, bouncing them slightly; Claude liked that. He was paying so much attention to the twins that he didn't notice Will had finished eating until Valentina was being pulled out of his arms. Will took her over to her play mat so she could play with the Lion, Elephant and Zebra activity bars that she so loved. Hannibal handed Claude to his Omega.

“Hannibal, if you stand here looking at them any longer you will miss your first appointment.”

“You're right.” Hannibal kissed Will and the looked down to Claude. “Aš jus myliu.” To complete his goodbyes he wandered over to Valentina who was playing with the Elephant and told her.

“Aš tave irgi myliu.” With that he left. Will smiled, it was beginning to look like Will was going to have to get Hannibal to teach him Lithuanian.

XXXX

Hannibal added one last bit of shading to the image of Claude and Valentina that he had been working on in between patients. He was waiting for a new patient, a beta that had contacted him a few days before Will had gone into labour but for obvious reasons an appointment had been put off until William and his children were all well. For his more in need patients Hannibal had of course recommended them to other psychiatrists but most of his more minor cases had chosen to wait until Hannibal returned. He liked that, it gave a sense of loyalty.

The Alpha was enjoying being back in his office, he loved being with Will and the twins but a few hours to himself at the office were heavenly. He leaned back on his chair, smiling down at the drawing. Hannibal found himself thinking about the twins the first night they slept in their cribs and being able to hold Will once again in his arms. A knock at the door pulled him back to the present, he stood buttoning up his reddish-brown suit jacket as he made his way to the door. Hannibal opened the door revealing a grey-silver haired man and greeted.

“Hello Mister Price.” Price stepped inside the office, the fires heat warming his bones and pushing the cold January air out.

“Its just Price, Doctor Lecter. No one calls me Mister.” Hannibal nodded in acknowledgement and gestured to a chair for Price to sit and he did. Hannibal took up his place in his normal chair with his back to the door.

“Tell me why you are here, Price.”

“Its silly, but I think stress getting to a point where its killing me.” Price sighed and Hannibal hummed showing he was listening.

“Have you had any weight loss or loss of appetite?”

“Both.” Price answered, shuffling in the chair.

“Where does this stress come from, your occupation perhaps? What is it you do for a living?” Price took a deep breath.

“Nothing good, or noble. Not like psychiatry.” Hannibal gave a micro smile. Suddenly and without warning Price stood and started towards the door.

“I shouldn’t have come here, I'm sorry for wasting your time Doctor Lecter.” As Price put his just warmed hand on the door handle Hannibal asked.

“Are you afraid that The House will find out?” Price froze.

Hannibal stood and walked over to a glass fronted cabinet and took out a unopened bottle of Bourbon and poured a glass, then extended it towards Price.

“I don't normally prescribe alcohol but you look like you could use it.” Price was clearly scared of the Alpha but managed to take the glass and then took a sip.

“Please, please don't tell the boss.” Price begged.

“I have no intention of telling your employer, I don't even know him. Sit.” Hannibal replayed honestly. Price did as instructed and returned to his seat.

“You're a customer, how can you not know him?”

“Do I look like a customer?” The question hanged in the air for a while and then Price physically relaxed.

“No. You don't look insane enough.” The two smiled at the quiet small joke while Hannibal thought _if he only knew_.

“How...how did you know?” Price took another sip of amber liquid.

“I recognise your scent.” He took a breath. “Tell me about the Omegas.”

He took another sip and the fire crackled. “I can tell you about every single one, every single name. Beverley, Rex, Taylor, Henry, Karl, Sofia, Lacey, Ola, Ben, Richie, Alice, Yamir, Piper, Olive, Poppy, Harper, Ivy, Sodi, Kassandra, Willa, George, Quinn, Adele, Jasper, Lucas, Rain, Yasmin, Abi, Alana is my sister and the man I love is Brian. Bree, Anna, Karen and Will are dead, and who knows how many others before me.”

“William is not dead.”

“What?!” Price nearly spat out the amber liquid.

“William is not dead.” Hannibal repeated. “He is my mate. I came across him when he escaped and took him in. After a while he became my mate.”

Price sat unmoving for a moment and then took a deep breath.

“He deserves to be happy.”

Hannibal changed the subject. “I will make a deal with you. A deal that will let you be noble. Reduce your stress as well as saving your sister and Omega. You tell me all you know of The House and the Alpha that runs it, and I will put an end to it.”

Price's mind floated off to thoughts of Brian and Alana, how he would love to see his sister happy once again, to be able to form a bond with Brian. Price finished the last of his drink.

“You have yourself a deal.” Hannibal extended his hand shook Price's firmly.

Over the last three months Hannibal had been focusing on Will and the twins but that didn't mean he had forgotten about what the monsters had done. He had wanted torture information out of Price when he first recognised his scent but Hannibal soon realised just how much fear was mixed in with that beta scent. Instead of torture Hannibal had formed a partnership. He would avenge his William.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mano berniukas- My Boy  
> Širdeleje- Sweetheart  
> Aš jus myliu- I love you.  
> Aš tave irgi myliu- I love you too.


	18. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains rape and sexual abuse.

_I can be your whore!_   
_I am the dirt you created_   
_I am your sinner_   
_I am your whore_   
_But let me tell you something baby_   
_You love me for everything you hate me for_

_I'm the one that you need and fear_   
_Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear_   
_That all your judgments that you placed on me_   
_Was a reflection of discovery_   
_So maybe next time when you cast your stones_   
_From the shadows of the dark unknown_   
_You will crawl up from your hiding place_   
_Take a look in the mirror_   
_See the truth in your face_   
_In This Moment, Whore_

 

The clock outside of her room struck twelve-noon, she knew what that meant. Every Tuesday at twelve-noon Petras Kolnas stormed into her room and made her life even more of a living hell. Alana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an attempt to mentally prepare herself. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as he approached. The door opened and Kolnas entered caring his trademark black case. Alana sat on her so-called bed, cuddled up to the wall as if pretending she didn't exist. Petras just smiled at the truly traumatized girl and slammed the door behind him, it was so loud that Brian could hear it from his room a floor down on the other side of the house. Alana shut her eyes, well, screwed them up, anything to keep her wish alive. She felt the bed dip when he sat down and almost screamed when she felt his ice-cold hand slide up her leg to her thigh.

“Open your eyes.” He commanded but Alana couldn't bring herself to do it. He gave her a few seconds and then dug his sharp demonic nails into her soft thigh. She yelped.

“Open your fuckin' eyes.” He commanded again and Alana had not choice but to give in and open her fearful eyes.

“Good girl.” Without warning Petras grabbed her ankles and pulled her flat against the mattress and then flipped her over onto her stomach, knocking the air from Alana's lungs in the form of a scream. Petras pulled her up by her long dark hair, bending her in such away that for a moment Alana thought he was going to break her back, like snapping a twig.

“You scream again and I will make sure you can't remember your own name.” He chuckled like venom. “You don't need a name to be a good fuck.” Alana quickly went silent at his words, knowing he meant what he said. Alana's mind was filled with warnings and stories from Beverley, Brian and Abi.

“Good girl.” Alana hated the way he said that, like she was enjoying what he was doing, going to do. Petras leaned down and clicked open the black case, from it he took two lengths of rope and tied Alana's wrists to the bed frame. He could have used handcuffs, he had them but he liked the way rope burnt the skin, tearing at the flesh it found. Petras pulled her panties off slowly, adding insult to injury and then pushed her pink tank top up so it bunched around her shoulders. Petras leaned back down to his case and Alana knew what was coming. He pulled a riding crop out into the light and Alana had to bite her tongue to stop herself screaming for someone, anyone to help her. She knew no one would come.

The crop had a black leather handle with red and black leather that wound around to the very bottom. An almost triangular pad of black, it showed signs of use but Alana was sure he would call it signs of enjoyment, completed the despised item. Petras stood, slapped the crop against his hand and chuckled. He let terrified anticipation worm its way through the air. Satisfied with his slow build up, Petras raised the riding crop and brought it down on Alana's cold thighs, _Snap!_ A pinky-red mark decorated her skin. Another blow, another snap.

“Say you like it!” He ordered. When Alana said nothing he brought the crop down on the pale cheek of her ass. Alana bit down on her tongue keeping her pain silent. “Say it!”

“I like it, please do it again.” Alana sobbed out. Tears pouring from her innocent eyes. The crop came down again over her back. Snap!

“Use my name.”

“I like it, please do it again...Petras..” Alana cried out.

“Good girl.” He praised, and moved to straddle her hips. Petras pushed his clothed erection down against he naked buttocks, dragging his nails down her back. Petras brushed her dark hair away, exposing her neck and then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. For a moment it felt like he wasn't a heartless bastard that would happily rip her apart if not for her Master. He kissed down her back softly, slowly and then the pain was back. He had dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her left shoulder-blade. Alana couldn't help it...she yelped. Petras tucked his riding crop under her neck so it went across her throat and pulled her back so she couldn't breath and he could whisper in her ear.

“I said not to scream.”

The crop was removed and Alana face planted back into the mattress gasping for air, in the corner of her eye Alana could see the crop being thrown to the floor. A small bit of relief hit her, until she realised what was coming next. Petras pulled her so she was kneeling, exposing Alana completely to him.

“Say you want me!” He slapped her red ass. “Say it!”

Alana knew she had no choice, he would never let her stay quiet. All Alana wanted was for it to stop.

“I...I want you...Petras.”

“That's my little Omegan whore.” He said unzipping his pants with a chuckle. Leaning back on his ankles Petras took in the wonderful sight of Alana, naked and tied. Satisfied with the view Petras slammed into Alana, she again managed to stifle her scream. However, Alana was sure she could feel blood trickling down her thighs.

Petras set a horrifically fast pace and after a few agonising thrusts Alana could remain quiet no longer and let out her screams of pain. Petras didn't seem to notice he was too far gone, thrusting like a mad man hopped up on God only knew what.

“Say my name you little whore. Say it!” He dug his fingernails into her hips as he pulled himself in and out of her. Alana spoke in between sobs.

“Petras...Pe...Petras....Petras.”

With her last sob of his name Petras came, making Alana feel just that little bit more filthy. After cleaning himself up as best he could, Petras untied the rope and Alana collapsed on the bed, unable to move partly due to the pain but mostly because she felt ashamed of herself. Alana could only cry. Petras packed away the rope and his so loved red riding crop and then turned back to Alana's unmoved body. He slapped her ass leaving a large hand print there, her own scarlet letter.

“I'll see you next Tuesday, my little whore.”

With that Petras Kolnas and his case where gone, back to myth for another week.


	19. In Motion

_Let me open up the discussion with, I'm not impressed with any mother fucking word I say_   
_See I lied that I cried when he came inside_   
_And now I'm burning a highway to Hades_   
_Shut the fuck up!_   
_When I'm trying to think_   
_I got to keep my concentration, give me one more drink_   
_And then I'll try to remember all the advice that my good book told me_   
_The Pretty Reckless, Kill Me_

 

Marcus had joined Jack for the two o'clock rounds, they walked the pale brown halls that made the whole building ten times colder discussing the 'transaction' as Marcus had taken to calling it. They had spent an hour or so in Jack's office so Marcus could fill him in properly on his plan for The Manor, Jack still hated that name.

“Marcus I've decided on which Omegas I'm going to give you.” Marcus shot Jack a look. “Don't worry they know what they're doing.”

“They had better.” Marcus' voice had a snake-like hissing quality to it.

The house was pretty much rectangular meaning the first and second floors hallways ran the length on the building, so Jack could see Hobbs slipping out of room eight. Jack and Marcus stopped beside him.

“We need to stop meeting like this, Hobbs.” Jack told him, Hobbs nodded in agreement. Marcus suddenly chimed in.

“Who is in this room?” It looked like he asked the question to thin air.

“Olive.” Hobbs answered as if it was a stupid question. Jack turned to Marcus.

“She's one of the four.” Marcus nodded, seemingly please while Hobbs creased his brow in confusion.

“Is she good?” Hobbs was surprised to be asked a direct question from the unknown blackish-grey haired man.

“Very, one of my favourites.” Marcus nodded seemingly pleased. “Please excuse me, I agreed to meet Ardelia in the guest lounge.” Jack was sure those two spent far to much time together, he ran a brothel not a country club. Marcus and Jack continued down the hall and watched as Hobbs padded down the stairs.

“How's your man Verger doing with gathering my Omegas?” Marcus didn't look at Jack.

“He has two, which is remarkably good considering he has only had a week. They are in the basement.”

“Hmm.” Marcus laughed out loud. “Dolarhyde had five.” Marcus always had to go one better, he had always been like that even when they where cops but Jack tried not to dwell on it, Marcus would soon be out of his greying hair.

“What are their names?” They turned a corner seeing Gumb tiptoe into Taylor's room.

“One is a red-head around twenty, she is called Hayleigh. It took a while to get her to stop screaming and tell us but don't worry, she's quiet now.” Marcus smiled. “The other is a blonde man, a little older than the girl and a little more cooperative. Leo I believe his name was.”

“Good start, but have Verger work faster.”

XXXX

Hannibal and Price stood by the large desk in the psychiatrists office. Price's appointments had become briefs on The House and Price seemed pleased to finally have someone outside of that place to talk to about it.

“The main door has a buzzer and can only be opened via the resection desk unless you have a key, don't worry I'll let you in and make sure Gideon's watching the cameras. The stairs are on your left as you enter but the guest lounge is on the right, there are normally a few customers in there. Verger's men will be walking the corridors, its kind of their thing.” Price fell silent as Hannibal's cell phone suddenly rang out.

“Excuse me.”

Hannibal walked over towards his fireplace reading 'WILLIAM' on his caller ID. Will didn't normally call him at work, something had to be wrong. Hannibal answered it.

“William, what is it?”

“Hi, did you move Snapper or do you know where Snapper is? Claude wants him and I can't find him.” Snapper was Claude's crocodile toy, he couldn't sleep without him. Hannibal could hear Claude crying in the background.

“I haven't moved it.” Hannibal thought for a moment. “It could be under Valentina's crib, that's where I found it last.” Claude had taken to throwing Snapper out of his crib. Hannibal could hear the distortion as Will went to look.

“Found it! Thanks Hannibal.”

“Good. Will I am with a patient, so I have to go.”

“Yeah sorry, it's just I was so desperate to find Snapper, Claude has been screaming for him for thirty minuets.”

“Well Claude is being very rude.”

“I told him that but he wasn't going for it. Go back to your patient, I love you.”

“I love you too, William. Goodbye.” Hannibal slipped the cell back into the pocket of his slacks and turned back to the desk, where he found Price had been listening to the whole conversation.

“Do you have a kid?”

“Yes, twins. And its rude to eavesdrop.”

“Sorry, but Will gave birth?” Price raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Hannibal repeated. “A boy and girl, Claude and Valentina.” Silence filled the air.

Price finally broke the silence.

“They're nice names.” He had no idea what else to say.

“They are.” Hannibal agreed. “Now, we should get back to work.”

The two walked back to the desk and looked over the basic map Price had drawn. Nothing like the skill Hannibal could have used on it but it did the job.

“Barney, Clarice, Gideon and I won't bother you, I'll make sure of that. Its Mason's lot that you'll have to watch out for.”

“How many are there?”

“Including Mason Verger...” Hannibal cut him off.

“Any relation to Margot Verger?” Hannibal's accent thickened and Price looked up mildly confused.

“Yeah, she was his sister.” Hannibal gave a smile that he quickly hid from Price and then gestured for the beta to continue.

“There's Bill, he's like Verger's second in command. Then there's Yvonne, evil bitch. Erm...Hugh, Scott and Al. Last but not least is the Berry twins, Frank and Patrick.” Price took a breath. “Please don't do anything to Joshua, Kari, Max and Jolette. They all keep their heads down.”

Hannibal looked down to his wrist watch and said.

“Price your hour is up, and you have my word that I will not harm your friends. Have them posted somewhere out of my way, if they don't see me then they're less likely to be harmed.”

Price sighed.

“Thank you but you need longer to memorise this, Doctor Lecter.”

“Yes but I have other appointments, one of which believes he has ants under his skin.” Price fell silent.

“That's creepy.” Price raised his hands as if pushing the air away from him.

“That is why I need to see my patients. They need more than, _that's creepy._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I somehow made Hannibal and Price friends.


	20. Forget Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is sex in this chapter.

_Since I met you I've been crazy_   
_Since I've been with you I've been lost_   
_You make everything see hazy_   
_Love comes with such a cost_

_Have I lost my mind?_   
_Have I lost my mind?_   
_Have I lost my mind?_

_Follow me down to the river_   
_Drink while the water is clean_   
_Follow me down to the river tonight_   
_I'll be down here on my knees_

_So follow me down to the river_   
_Follow me down through the trees_   
_Follow me down to the river, man_   
_I'll be down here on my knees_   
_I'll be down here on my knees_   
_The Pretty Reckless, Follow Me Down_

 

The town house's door swung open letting Hannibal in from the brisk February night air. Normally he would have put his things away but after an hour of listening to Albert Stanley, who thought ants had turned him into a living nest, all Hannibal wanted was to see his mate and the twins. Hannibal dropped his briefcase on the couch and then topped it with his charcoal black suit jacket. As he climbed the stairs he thought about the two crudely drawn maps Price had made for him, those had been quickly memorised. The first one was simple enough after all the basement only had a flight of stairs and two rooms. The seconds was of the ground floor and a little more complicated, they had run out the clock before Price could show him the first and second floors.

Hannibal couldn't help but smile when he entered Claude and Valentina's room, Will was asleep leaning on his fist in the rocking chair. Hannibal walked past him and looked down at Valentina who slept with her head on her toy Zebra. The Zebra had quickly become known as Barcode thanks to William. He walked over to Claude's crib and found him in much the same state as his sister only he had his little arm wrapped around Snapper the Crocodile. Hannibal had bought Snapper and Barcode as a welcome home present for the twins and had no idea they would become so popular with his children.

Leaving the twins to sleep Hannibal turned back to Will, still snoozing away on his arm. Hannibal filled his arms with his mate and began to carry him out of the twins room, shutting the door with his foot as he went. Will was a little warmer than usual and Hannibal liked it, he could feel the warmth worming through the fabric of his suit and onto his cold skin. Hannibal hated February, it was always cold with the torment of future sun.

Hannibal set Will down on the bed only to still inches from his mate when Will opened his eyes.

“Hi.” Will greeted looking into Hannibal's maroon orbs.

“Hello, William.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“And what might that be.” Hannibal smiled.

“I think I'm going into heat again.” William's voice had a sense of teasing about it.

“Well the twins are four months old so it is likely you'll have a minor heat.”

Hannibal attempted to lean up back into a standing position but found he couldn't move. Will had at some point snaked his arms around Hannibal's neck.

“We should practice, you know for then.” Will bit his bottom lip, he knew Hannibal loved that.

“I need to make dinner.”

“Oh I can think of something else to put in my mouth.” Will started to giggle.

“Is that a fact?” Hannibal moved his head forwards an inch or so and smashed his lips to Will's “I can't say no to you.”

Suddenly Will flipped them so he straddled Hannibal.

“That's the way I like it.”

Their lips met again. It wasn't what Hannibal had in mind when he opened the front door but he could definitely work with it. Mid kiss Hannibal felt Will's warm hands on his chest, he had no idea how William had managed to unbutton his shirt without him feeling it, his mate truly amazed him when it came to dexterity. The hands trailed down and unbuckled his belt.

“Eager, can I not play with you a little first?”

Will just smiled at Hannibal's words, silence being his answer. The Alpha shoved Will so he lay on his back and proceeded to strip Will of every item of clothing before attacking a nipple teasing the bud between his teeth. Will moaned causing Hannibal bite just that little bit harder. When Hannibal came up for air he kissed William's exposed pale neck and then bit down, marking Will as his own once again. Will gasped and started tugging Hannibal's pants down.

“My turn to play.” He said moving Hannibal back onto his back.

The pants and silk boxers were quickly removed in one smooth motion followed by Hannibal's shirt. Will did enjoy pleasing his Alpha. He pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal's hip and then the inner thigh, Hannibal knew what was coming. The Omega settled in between the Alpha's legs and kissed the head of his mates erect member, then took it deep into his mouth. William swirled his tongue around the head and lapped at the pre-cum on the tip. Hannibal filled his hand with Will's soft hair; keeping him close on him. The Omega increased his suction as Hannibal fought his own orgasm. He pulled Will closer, only encouraging him. Will  twisted his head, once, twice, thrice and then Hannibal gasped out.

“William if you don't stop practice will be very short.”

Will looked up, pink lips glistening with salty  pre-cum. He pouted and crawled back to straddle Hannibal.

“You like being on top don't you?” Hannibal asked laying his hands on William's naked hips.

Will leaned down and kissed his soft lips begging his mouth to open to him, of course they did. The Omega darted out his tongue in and out of Hannibal's mouth before moving his hips with the rhythm.

“Do it...please. I need you. ”

He sounded desperate and Hannibal couldn't deny him. The Alpha positioned himself and then in one smooth motion pushed inside Will's slick hole. Someone groaned but they couldn't tell who and to be honest they didn't care.

“Move.” Will begged.

Hannibal obeyed and began to move, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. William screamed in pleasure, desperate to get more friction. It didn't take long for Will to start begging for Hannibal to thrust harder, deeper, faster. The two soon settled into a rhythm. When he had his Omega dangling on the edge, Hannibal decided he had let Will play dominant long enough, most Alpha's would never let an Omega be on top in the first place. It was his turn to be dominant and rightly so he was the Alpha after all. He flipped them on last time and began to thrust erratically as they neared their orgasms. Will couldn't help but chant his mates name.

“Hannibal! Hannibal! Hannibal!”

Will came with a loud moan, his walls tightened pushing Hannibal over the edge, spilling his seed inside the Omega. Hannibal collapsed on top of him for a few moments then shifting to lie next to his William.

“Well.” Will spoke in between gulps of air. “I think practice has now made it perfect.”

“I appreciate the complement William. Yet I think it has something to do with that highly skilled tongue of yours.” Will smiled and turned to rest his head on Hannibal's shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I know William and I love you.”

They lay in silence for a short while getting their breath back, Will running his soft fingers through Hannibal's greying chest hair.

“Hannibal, when I go into heat Will we have another child?”

“Its a possibility, that is what heat is for after all but since you had been on bond and heat suppressants your last heat was a little stronger. I was thinking we should put you on birth control for this heat since it is only a small one, you won't have another real heat until the twins are at least a year. It would not be healthy for you to get pregnant so soon after a premature birth. Would that be okay?” Hannibal didn't like to force Will into things, he wasn't that sort of Alpha.

“If you think its best.” Will fell silent for a moment, it was clear he wanted to say something  
more.

“Go on.” Hannibal prompted.

“I know it's not healthy for this heat and the twins are still really young but...Hannibal...I...I want another baby.”

Hannibal just pulled Will closer.

“One day, maybe.”

Will smiled, Hannibal had admited to not being able to deny his Omega so _maybe_ really meant yes.


	21. For Those We Love

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_   
_Locked away in permanent slumber_   
_Assembling their philosophies_   
_From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_   
_Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_   
_But they haven’t seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_   
_If you love me let me go_   
_‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_   
_The fear of falling apart_   
_And truth be told, I never was yours_   
_The fear, the fear of falling apart_   
_Panic! At The Disco, Gospel_

 

Hannibal sat in his usual relatively comfortable chair with Albert Stanley scratching away at his forearms. Rain spattered softly on the large glass window to his office. Despite the cold rain and even colder wind Hannibal's office was in an almost cozy warmth. Night was just beginning to close in and hide the sun away, that pleased Hannibal. He had always preferred the night, people were often scared of the dark, he never was. Hannibal had found a way of preventing a fear of the night at a very early age. People were not scared of the dark, a classic misconception, it was what was in the dark that people feared and Hannibal couldn't fear himself.

Albert had his brown shirt sleeves rolled up revealing the collage of tiny red scars where he had attempted to cut the ants from his skin. Dotted amongst the scars were small round burn marks, Hannibal didn't know what he had used but it was clear that Albert had tried to burn them through his skin. Hannibal had been treating Albert Stanley for around eight months for his condition as Albert called it. He had to admit that progress was being made yet it was extraordinarily slow progress, but still progress. Hannibal let Albert ramble on about how the ants were moving and biting and went to his desk and pulled out a mirror. The mirror had a black back and was about palm size, Albert didn't seem to notice that Hannibal had moved until he sat back down and but even then Albert continued to talk. Hannibal eventually managed to cut in.

“There is nothing under your skin.” He rationalised.

“Yes there is! You know there is, you can see them too.” Albert held his pale arms out as if proving it to the doctor. “You just lie because you're a good little doctor for the government.”

Albert Stanley was rather rude, partly due to his 'condition' and partly because it was just his nature. If he hadn't found Albert so damn interesting he would have been long dead.

“I assure you that is not the case. Hold out your arms.” Hannibal stood and walked to Albert who held his arms out at ninety degree angles. Stanley could see his skin bump as the colony of ants wandered around his body.

“Can you feel them moving?” Hannibal's question was a simple one but Albert looked at him as if he was offended.

“Yes.”

Hannibal lowered the mirror so as it reflected the patients arms.

“Look Albert, there is nothing under your skin.”

Hannibal thought Albert was over due for a break through. He looked down at his own reflection.

“Its a trick.”

“You are seeing it with your own eyes, how can it be a trick?” Hannibal sounded so rational.

“I've taken pictures, they do something. Hack them, change them.” Hannibal sighed.

“It is a mirror Albert, no one can hack a mirror.”

Stanley looked back at the reflection and slowly the movement stilled and the ant bumps faded away. The two were silent for a short while. Albert thought that the government had put the colony there to test some outlandish theory that Hannibal didn't quite understand and so every picture he took of his arms made him think the government had changed it, That was not the case. Hannibal knew a mirror would work. Albert only saw the ants when he looked at himself, if there was something separating his eyes from his boys, a mirror or a camera, he couldn't see them. Like Hannibal said; mirrors couldn't be hacked.

“They're not real?”

Albert asked in the most cautious voice Hannibal had ever heard from his patient.

“No. Your brain makes you think that they're there but they're not.”

Hannibal gave Albert a moment to let his words sink in before speaking again.

“Every time you see or feel them moving, look in a mirror. Don't take a picture or anything that can be altered. Look in a mirror."

“Because a mirror can't be hacked?” Hannibal nodded and gave Albert a reassuring smile. The thirty year old was finally getting somewhere, it was the most progress anyone had ever made with him and Hannibal was rather concerned about his colleagues ability if they hadn't tried a mirror. Yes Hannibal had taken eight months to try it but he had held off because he didn't want Albert going off about the government and storming out.

“I can still feel them how can they be fake, Doctor Lecter?”

“Its like a doorbell.” Albert looked rather confused but went with it. “Sometimes you can be so sure that you have heard the doorbell sound that you go and answer it, only to find no one there. It is nothing but an illusion.” Hannibal took a breath. “Its just that your brain went a little further than doorbells.”

The rain started to come down a little stronger.

“You told me in one of our earlier appointment that as a child you had a fear of ants and that as a result your brother would put them in your bed and you would wake covered in bites. That is why you thinks its ants and not something else.”

Suddenly and without warning Price burst into Hannibal's office, letting the cold air follow him.

“You have to do it tonight!” He all but shouted but when he saw Albert Price fell silent. Hannibal took a breath then turned to Albert.

“I apologize for the interruption, but I have to deal with this. Would it be alright if we made up the last ten minuets in our next appointment?”

“Its fine Doctor Lecter, I actually think I've had a break through. No one has ever explained it like you before they just say its in my head.”

“Thank you.”

Albert stood and began to see himself out but he stopped and turned back.

“I think you need a doorbell of your own.” With that he left.

“I'm sorry Doctor Lecter. I know its rude and impolite to just barge in but I really need to talk to you.”

Price sounded desperate, if it was for the Alpha's forgiveness or some other reason Hannibal didn't know.

“I accept your apology. Now what is it you need Price?”

“A while ago some strange Alpha started talking to the boss about moving some of the Omegas. Me and Gideon just got told who they are: Richie, Olive, Beverly and...” Hannibal cut him off.

“Brian.” It wasn't a question.

“Yeah.” Price looked like he was about to cry. “Please Doctor Lecter, please. I can't lose him, not him. What is it was Will?”

Hannibal growled at the question, an animal instinct of protection that he couldn't help but let out. He knew he would do the same if he was Price.

“Very well, tell your colleagues to be prepared.”

“Thank you.”

Price let out a sigh of relief and then pulled Hannibal into a hug. Hannibal wasn't one to hug, except for Will and the children of course. It was awkward at first but Hannibal knew Price needed it and so he gently patted Price's back. He had never seen a Beta hug an Alpha before, run away yes but never hug. 

XXXX

The door buzzed as Price stepped into the house, a smile of relief still on his face. Sat at the resection desk reading a magazine was Gideon.

“Gideon where are Barney and Clarice?”

Gideon set down the magazine and raised an eyebrow.

“What, no 'hi there Gideon, how's your day going?'” Gideon spoke with his hands waving about in random gestures.

“Hi there Gideon, how's you day going?” Price laughed.

“Its okay, rather quiet.” Gideon smiled teasingly. “And to answer your question, Clarice took Gumb to room six, so she'll be back I a minuet but Barney is God knows where.”

Price made his way around the desk and pulled his walkie from the shelf, Gideon just looked at him in curiosity. Price raised the walkie to his mouth.

“Barney could you come down to the front desk please.”

There were a few seconds of quiet and then the walkie gargled.

“Yep sure, give me a minuet.”

He said something else but the gargling notice made it impossible to understand. They waited a few minuets in a tensionless silence and then Clarice appeared swinging her keys round on her finger, Barney followed close behind. Price gathered them in a quiet huddle, Jack was in his office and Verger's men were wandering about upstairs so is was reasonably safe to talk.

“I talked to Doctor Lecter, he says he'll do it tonight so as we don't lose Brian or the others. Clarice I need you to be at the cameras, that's vital.”

“I know, I know.” She told him.

Price turned his attention to Barney.

“Barney I need you...” Barney cut him off.

“Yeah I know. First floor to let him in the security gate.”

“Gide...” Price was cut off again, this time by Gideon.

“On the second floor so I can let your Alpha friend into Jack's office.”

XXXX

Will padded back down the stairs beaming that the twins were finally asleep but stopped dead on the last step when he saw Hannibal holding a bag.

“Do you have to go right now.”

“I am sorry, my William. He threatened to commit suicide, I told the hospital I would talk to him once their tests had been carried out.” He lied, Hannibal didn't like being dishonest around Will but it was necessary. 

Will nodded slowly and came down the remained of the stairs and looked up at his Alpha.

“Can I at least have a kiss?” Hannibal smiled.

“Of course, my William.”

Hannibal took Will into an embrace, and pressed their lips together.

“I love you, Hannibal.”

“I love you too, William. I really have to go though.” Hannibal released the Omega.

“Fine go, save people.” Hannibal chuckled and left for The House.


	22. The Dominant Alpha

_Rise up and take the power back_   
_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_   
_You know that their time's coming to an end_   
_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_   
_(so come on)_

_They will not force us_   
_They will stop degrading us_   
_They will not control us_   
_We will be victorious_   
_(so come on)_   
_Muse, Uprising_

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three knocks came on the large oak door, punctuated by spatters of rain. Price took a deep breath and looked down to the monitor under the desk, revealing Hannibal. Of course it was Hannibal, who else would it have been at one o'clock in the morning? The door buzzed allowing Hannibal in out of the rain, while Price held back tears. Hannibal wore a dark navy suit and over the top was his plastic on. _Oh yeah, that's homicidal_ , thought Price. 

“You're too late, Brian's gone.” His voice wobbled, Price was desperately trying not to cry, not in front is the Alpha. “Something about it being more convenient for Marcus.”

Hannibal stood quietly taking in the information, when he spoke he sounded calm and collected.

“I'm sorry Price.” Price bit his lip. “I know it is difficult, but we can still help the others.”

“I know.” Price whispered, he had no intention of calling it off.

Hannibal flashed Price a soft, comforting smile.

“I promise you, we will find them.”

“Thank you.” Price wiped a half-shed tears from his grey eyes and returned his mind to business. “Bill is in the guest lounge, everyone else is upstairs. Jolette, Kari and Max are walking the grounds. Josh is upstairs, please don't kill him.” Price joked.

“I promised I wouldn't harm your friends.” Hannibal looked over to the guest lounge door. “But Bill is not your friend.”

Hannibal made his way over to the door and disappeared from Price's sight. Once inside Hannibal found Bill was alone but shouting at someone who Hannibal determined to be his girlfriend, thanks to Bill yelling 'Lorraine'. Hannibal set his case down silently on the hardwood floor and padded up behind the beta and waited for him to end the call.

“She hung up on me. The fucking bitch!”

With that Hannibal snapped Bill's neck. Crack! Bill slumped to the floor, Hannibal would be back, but for now he wasn't going to make a mess. Hannibal retrieved his case and walked back through the door and passed Price. He spoke but didn't stop walking or make eye contact.

“No more Bill.”

Hannibal ascend the steps one at a time, the smell of terrified Omega's and old Alpha sweat hit him like a brick wall. It just made him angry but like always he didn't show it. At the top of the first flight of stairs Hannibal came face to face with a black-skinned beta and a security door. Hannibal made a mental note to rip that thing down once Jack Crawford was dead. Barney didn't need to ask if he was Doctor Lecter, he could smell the tall man was an Alpha and to be honest the plastic suit gave it away.

“Hello Doctor Lecter.” Barney said as he unlocked the security gate. Hannibal stepped through.

“Hello, and thank you.”

Barney nodded in acknowledgement and locked the gate behind him again. Hannibal took an instant liking to Barney Matthews, he was polite and far from rude.

“What does Joshua look like?”

He needed to make sure he didn't kill Price's friend accidentally.

“5' 10”, brown hair, green eyes.”

Hannibal thanked him and then rounded the corner, Hannibal made quick work of the first floors betas. He had six to kill not including the already dead Bill and of course Jack, so he counted them off.

“Five.” Crack!

“Four.” Crack!

“Three.” Crack

“Two.” Crack

“And that leaves one...Verger.”

Hannibal made his way back through the hallway to the stairs and saw Barney still on the other side of the security gate. He didn't acknowledge the man. Hannibal stepped up the stairs but stopped just a few steps short of the top of the stairs. Face to face with Mason Verger. Hannibal recognised Verger straight away, he had the same crazed look in his eyes as Margot.

“You shouldn't be here.” Verger all but yelled.

“No, I think I'm in the right place.”

With that Hannibal punched Verger sending him to the ground with a thud. Hannibal pulled his trusty scalpel from the case and dove on Verger. The Alpha looked into the struggling betas eyes and then in one smooth motion guided the blade across Verger's throat. Magenta blood falling from the wound like a waterfall of red, Verger gargled for a few moments and then silence. Hannibal stood straightening his plastic suit, like he hadn't just killed a man in cold blood.

“Zero. Now for Crawford.”

Hannibal made his way along the corridor cleaning the blade, his case forgotten on the stairs. Hannibal rounded the corner to Jack's office and saw a small blonde man talking to another beta that fit Joshua's description. When the blonde saw Hannibal he sent Joshua off down the hall, when the two past each other Joshua looked rather scared but sensing Hannibal as an Alpha he chose to remain silent and almost ran down the stairs. Hannibal was sure that Barney would keep him from doing anything too rash, that was of course if he didn't scream when he saw Verger.

“The boss isn't alone.”

Gideon informed him, and then silently pushed the door open for Hannibal to step inside. The door closed without sound behind him. Jack had Rain bent over his desk, Jack had his back to Hannibal, thrusting as deep and as fast as he could. Hannibal could smell the salty tears dripping down Rain's red cheeks.

Hannibal ripped Jack from the young Omega and Rain shuffled across the floor, into a corner. Jack stumbled for a second and then realised what was happening. Jack grabbed Hannibal and threw him over the desk, smashing the leather chair into several large pieces. Crawford pulled his ever present side arm and fired when Hannibal stood. He hit Hannibal in the shoulder but that didn't stop the Alpha from jumping over the desk and forcing Jack to the ground, the gun sliding across the floor. Suddenly Price, Barney, Clarice and Gideon burst through the door. They probably thought Hannibal was dead but it would take more than that...far more. Jack laughed as best he could with Hannibal's hand squeezed around his throat.

“You loose.” Jack growled out. His brown eyes looked over to the betas. “Kill him.”

Price looked down to the gun on the floor by his feet and picked it up.

“You should know betas will not go against the dominant Alpha.” Hannibal informed.

“Yeah!” Jack gagged. “That's why you're dead.”

None of the betas moved, Price looked down at the gun and then dropped it.

“No.” Price said shaking his head.

“Who is on their back here, Crawford? You are defeated. So who do you suppose is the dominant Alpha?”

Jack's face dropped as he realised he was beaten.

“What are you going to do?”

Hannibal sensed a tone of fear developing in Jack's voice, it made him smile. The doctor leaned down so he could whisper in his ear, he wanted Jack to be the only one to hear his words.

“I'm going to rip out your organs and then make dinner for those scared, hungry Omegas.” He leaned back up. “This is for William.”

Hannibal sliced though Jack's neck just enough to puncture his jugular, he would choke slowly and it would let Hannibal work. He looked up to the betas.

“Move all the bodies to the basement.”

None of the betas wasted a second jupng to do as Hannibal said and left the room leaving Hannibal to his work, cutting and pulling, watching as the light slowly faded form Jack's eyes.

“And it didn't even take until Claude and Valentina finished university."

 

_ 'He who fights with monsters might take care, lest he threreby become a monster. And if you gaze for so long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.' _   
_ Frederick  Nitezche _

_ 'Death is the wish of some, the relief of others and the end to all.' _   
_Lucian Seneca_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Yeah that was the last chapter of The House but don't worry, I am turning this into a series. It may take me a few weeks but I will soon be working on part 2. Yes Part 2. Hannibal will be back!!!!! Please leave any comments you like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments welcome, I really love reading them. :-)


End file.
